


This City that Shows All and Nothing

by Stephanov_chu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dark Monkey D. Luffy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Unrequited Love, Yandere, You Have Been Warned, the lulaw is slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanov_chu/pseuds/Stephanov_chu
Summary: Sabaody City is filled with mysteries and deceit.Arriving at the city, Law finds himself back within the clutches of the Donquixote family. Trying to find his way out, he meets Luffy who brightens up his darkening world. But now he struggles to hide the gang violence and dangerous parts of his life from Luffy.Will Luffy be able to save Law from this twisted life? Or will he remain tied to Doffy’s strings?
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 69
Kudos: 117





	1. Welcome to Sabaody

Law had no excuses.

He was absolutely stuck no matter which way you looked at it. Normally he would find a way to sneak a way out of a situation he much rather not be a part of but this took the cake.

Law made sure to check he had everything at least five times. Passport, ticket, luggage, wallet, everything.

“You good man?” his friend, Marco, asked.

“Of course,” Law muttered, searching his suitcase for the tenth time, “Doffy wants me to come back to be his successor, why wouldn’t I be?”

Marco gave an unimpressed look, “Didn’t he get you a job at the Sabaody Hospital?”

“A cover,” Law said, now closing the suitcase. He should have everything for sure. “He says that’s what he wants me to come back for, but I know his game.”

Marco watched as his friend paced around the small apartment to bring his stuff in one place.

“Pretend to be supportive and basically hand me a job so I let my guard down. Then proceed to try and convince me to take over the family business now I’m closer and can set me up with more opportunities to expand.” Law muttered.

“If I didn’t know the guy already, I would have said you’re overthinking this,” Marco sighed, “Unfortunately, I learned that lesson the hard way.”

Law and Marco both inwardly cringed at the memory of the last time Law had introduced Doflamingo to Marco. The first and last time Law would introduce a friend after the abysmal meeting. As though hiring a private investigator on Marco wasn’t enough, Doflamingo just had to do his very best to scare off Marco with other … tactics.

“I’m very sorry about leaving you with rent.” Law said, “If-“

“Don’t worry about it, I was actually going to leave in a month to Wano,” Marco said sheepishly, “I didn’t know how to tell you that but this makes it much easier.

Only a backpack and suitcase was enough for Law’s possessions. Law flipped his phone to see if he should call them again before he leaves.

“Hey at least you know someone over there that isn’t from the family,” Marco said cheerfully. 

“He hasn’t answered yet,” Law said, staring at the contact, “So I don’t know if he actually still lives in the city or not.”

“Hmm, either way you need more friends,” Marco said bluntly.

Law threw a quick glare at him, “I don’t have to rely on someone else you know,”

“Then why are you worried about him not answering?” Marco asked with a grin.

“Ha ha, not going to miss you even a bit!” Law called out, grabbing his bags out the door.

“Sure, if you wanna come visit, I’ll text you my new address!” Marco laughed as Law waved goodbye before closing the door.

  
  


Other people normally wouldn’t be upset at being able to get a first class seat. Law was annoyed beyond comprehension at it, feeling as though Doflamingo took every opportunity to rub his money in his face.

He didn’t exactly care too much about money either but Doffy was just excessive with it at times.

Immediately once Law was able to get off the plane, heading to the baggage pick up, he got a call.

Pulling out his phone, he hopes for his friend only to see Doffy’s contact name, Big Bird, displayed on the screen.

With a huff, Law answered, “What?”

“Well mannered as always Law,” Doffy said. Law could practically see the grin on his face.

“I hope your flight was relaxing, and the chauffeur will be on their way to-“

“I missed the flight,”

A long pause fell between them.

“You did what!”

“Doffy, next time, give me more than just a five hour warning for this,” Law said in an annoyed tone, rather convincingly while he picked up his bag from the conveyor belt.

While it may seem excessive, Law did _not_ feel like seeing Doflamingo at the moment. A chauffeur only ensures this happens as soon as possible.

Given he had no other ride, saying he missed the flight sounds like a great way to delay the inevitable.

However it was going to become known to Doflamingo at one point he lied but that wasn’t the point.

Doflamingo went on to say something about getting a different flight when Law saw his phone receiving a different call.

“Doffy, I need to take this call. I’ll call back about the flight later,” Law said as quickly as he could before picking up the other call.

“Ya it’s me Drake-ya,”

“Oh Law! Sorry I didn’t see your message before.” XDrake said on the other line.

“You’re fine, it was rather out of the blue.”

“But you’re serious that you’re coming back to Sabaody City? When will you be back?” Drake asked in a near excited tone.

“I’m here right now actually at the airport. Just got off the flight.” Law said, getting in line for the passport check.

“Oh whoa right now?!” XDrake asked, “Do you need a ride to your new place?” 

Law stopped in realization. 

He genuinely did need a ride but Law felt incredibly bad for asking one from XDrake. The last time he had texted him was at most six months ago. Now Law was regretting canceling that chauffeur.

Besides they hadn’t seen each other in six years since Law’s high school days.

“Uh I wouldn’t want to bother you with-“

“Oh not at all Law! It’s good to see an old friend again. Which airport are you at? I’ll go right now,” XDrake said faster than he could refuse.

“GDR airport,” Law sighed, “Thank you Drake-ya for helping me out.”

“No problem, I’ll call you when I’m over there.” 

The airport was bustling with so many people still getting their things together around Law.

He hoped that the chauffeur that was there for him beforehand was now long gone when he exited outside. Last thing he needed was to turn down XDrake after he drove all the way over there for him.

Taking one more look at the description XDrake sent him, he gazed through the many cars in the line for pick up. 

Sabaody was a very busy city and was still growing in influence due to the many hotspot tourist areas and the resources that came from here. It made sense why the airport would be constantly so packed.

Law slightly worried about the difficulty that XDrake could have getting in to just pick him up.

Should have just taken the chauffeur, Law chided himself, but then you would have to see the bird man.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the car that XDrake had sent a description of. Immediately, Law went through the other cars, dragging his suitcase behind him to reach it. He didn’t even get to the car before XDrake got out to help with his bags.

“Thank you again Drake-ya,” Law said, handing him the suitcase to put in the car.

“Law it’s fine,” Drake said with a smile as the two got inside his car, “I’m surprised you came back so suddenly. Did you randomly decide now or just told me?”

“No, _I_ was the one randomly told now.” Law clarified.

XDrake looked confused for a second before saying, “Oh Doflamingo… why all of a sudden?”

“I just finished residency at the hospital. Conveniently, he happened to call me saying he got me a job here and that my plane was leaving in five hours.”

XDrake winced at that but didn’t look surprised. 

“Of course he only wants me close by. He’s still hung up on me inheriting the family business.” Law added.

“If there’s one thing the two to you share, it's stubbornness,” XDrake muttered and laughed when he saw the glare from Law.

“Seriously though, you’ve been refusing since high school. Hell I haven’t seen you since you were in high school.” XDrake said.

XDrake and Law had never attended high school together, when they met Law in high school while XDrake was in college, much older than he was. Besides this, they became friends rather quickly.

“Even then he wouldn’t let up. I swear he sees me as his actual child or something. Why doesn’t he go ahead and hook up with one of his many girls and give the company to them.”

“Think it’s cause you’re the much safer option,” XDrake said, “I’ve seen the rest of your siblings too.”

“Oh don’t fucking remind me,” Law groaned, “I forgot I’m going to have to see them again.”

“Besides, there’s a good chance his son won’t be some great prodigy like you. So again, it’s the much safer bet.”

“All I hear is an insult when that gets brought up. You understand how many people were pissed off at me for existing in med school? Not that I cared but it sure as hell made it difficult to get connections,” Law grumbled.

“Jealous the professor liked you more?” XDrake asked.

“Professor hated me too,” Law added, “I didn’t even do shit sometimes and I’d still get glares.”

“It’s probably the tattoos now that I think about it,” XDrake said, “How do you plan on even getting rid of the business? Saying no hasn't worked for like what … seven years?” 

“Not sure honestly, probably try and show I’m shit at it and maybe he’ll drop it.” Law shrugged.

“Oh and Law?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you have any idea where I’m supposed to drop you off?” XDrake asked, “I have no idea where I’m going,”

Law opened his mouth to respond before stopping in realization.

“Oh … shit…” 

“What’s wrong?”

“I really shouldn’t have canceled that chauffeur,” Law muttered and then went on to explain to XDrake what happened.

XDrake only shook his head and laughed before they decided that Law would hang out with him at his place until later.

“I have to warn you though, I have a roommate staying over for a couple of months.” XDrake said.

“Hmm, like a _roommate_ or just a roommate?” Law asked.

“He’s 18,”

Law quickly got the memo. Not that it wasn’t legal but Law doubted XDrake, being a thirty year old guy, would go for an eighteen year old.

“You haven’t eaten anything since before the flight huh?” XDrake suddenly asked.

“Not really but I’ll probably order something when we arrive. My treat,” Law said, taking out his phone to look through the food delivery app.

“Well that’s not good,” Law muttered, taking a look at the fifty missed calls and nearly seventy missed messages from Doffy, which Law promptly swiped past.

“The kid’s sort of jumpy by the way so it’s normal for him to react that way. Just a fair warning before we get there,” XDrake said, “We’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

Law took in the sight of the suburban side of Sabaody which all had huge houses. XDrake must be paid very well to afford such a huge house in a good area. Then something caught Law’s eye out the window.

“There a fire over there?” Law pointed towards the rising smoke coming from farther away.

“I think so,” XDrake said, looking closer, “I hope no one gets hurt.”

As they continued to drive a bit more, Law could see XDrake tensing more and more as they neared where the smoke was coming from.

“Please don’t tell me …” XDrake trailed off before they caught a glimpse of the house that had smoke coming from the windows and backyard.

“Shit! Koby!” XDrake yelled, parking quickly as he could off to the side. XDrake immediately jumped out of the car and rushed over to the admittedly nice modern home. The fire alarm beeping could be heard from the outside.

Law, having no idea what else to do, hurried after him and got to the door just as XDrake opened the door to the front of the house.

“Koby!?” XDrake yelled going inside.

Law was tempted to call the authorities but didn’t know just how bad it was yet. He follows inside and found that the smoke inside was significantly less than the backyards.

XDrake immediately went over to a skinny, pink haired boy who seemed to be trying to calm him down.

“Everything’s fine Drake,” Koby said as though trying to convince himself, “We got the smoke outside and everything.” 

Law began to air out the house by opening and closing the door. He coughed slightly at the smoke but wasn’t too bothered by it.

“Koby! I got the bird again!” 

Suddenly a taller, leaner guy with a strawhat on his head came inside from the backyard holding a crow in his hands excitedly.

“Where did you get that?!” XDrake yelled.

“The wall-“ 

Koby slapped his hand over the strawhat kid’s mouth and looked panicked.

“Did he say the wall?” XDrake asked this time with more confusion.

Koby began to stutter at this, “Umm … let me explain. Luffy-san, can you please release the bird?”

Luffy nodded and walked over to Law who was still airing out the room. He grinned as he showed Law the crow in his hands.

“Check it out! It’s a wall bird!” Luffy grinned.

Law gave a look of concern at the younger male and asked, “What the hell is a wall bird? You know what, never mind. I’m going to order some food.”

“Oh! Can I order with you?”

“Take the bird outside and I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	2. Trail's Still Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo's act slips and Law receives a call.

When Law heard the term wall bird, he didn’t expect a bird to actually come from the wall in the house. 

He definitely didn’t expect the somewhat thin, but lean straw hat kid to order _so_ much food. It was so much that Law couldn’t be bothered and just ended up using Doffy’s card that he gave him a while back, which he rarely used, to pay for the gigantic order.

“Oh and that one too,” Luffy said, pointing at his phone. 

“I hope you understand you ordered ten of the same platters” Law said, “We might as well order twenty boxes of pizza.” 

“Oo we can?!” Luffy asked excitedly. 

“No, I hate the bread,”

“That’s weird,” Luffy said, “Just don’t eat the crust,” 

“What part of ‘I hate bread’ do you not understand? The entire pizza is bread,” 

“It’s just the end part though!” 

“What the hell do you put the sauce and cheese on then?” 

That stumped Luffy, scrunching his face as he thought. Finally it clicked with him going, “Ohh, you’re right! It is mostly bread!” 

“Drake-ya, you want anything?” Law asked, looking over his shoulder from his seat on the couch. 

XDrake didn’t bother to glance in Law’s direction, keeping his eyes focused on the younger, pink haired boy. Koby waved his hands, pointing at different areas of the house all while trying to frantically explain what happened in the house. 

During their ordering process, Law got the basic gist of the situation. 

The two found out a bird was stuck in the wall in the kitchen. Got hungry, tried making tacos only for them to stop and decided smashing the wall open to free the bird was the best course of action. When they tried to catch the bird, they left the stove on and that’s where the fire started. 

Law tried not to think about it too long. 

“I’m just going to put whatever,” Law muttered, trying to remember the order they used to take. Either way, there would have to be _something_ the other two would like in the massive order of food. 

“I think the bird came back!” Luffy yelled, getting up from the couch and pointed at the window. A bird sat in front of the window almost mockingly. 

“How the hell did that thing get in the wall?” Law asked. 

“It could get stuck again!” Luffy said, worryingly. 

“Did you hit a pipe line?!” XDrake screamed from the kitchen. 

“No, wait! I didn’t, I swear!” Luffy yelled, running off to the kitchen. 

Sitting on the couch, Law wondered if he should go take his stuff out of the car. _Knowing him, Doffy probably has my location already thanks to the order. Damn this kid ordered so much it’s going to take over an hour for everything to come_ , Law thought mindless scrolling through his phone while the three guys yelled at each other in the kitchen. 

A knock came from the front door, drawing Law’s attention away from his phone. He looked back to the kitchen where no one seemed to be exiting from, still in their yelling match. With a sigh Law got up to open the door for them. 

“How can I help you?” Law asked, taken aback from the man at the door. 

“Trafalgar Law,” Smoker gritted out, getting over his initial shock. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Smoker-ya,” Law smirked. He caught a glance at the police car pulled up to the front of the house, lights going off. “What business do you have in my vacation home?” 

“Arson,” Smoker said sarcastically, “Got a call for a house smoking and people screaming inside.” 

“That-” 

A loud crash and even louder yelling rang from the kitchen, cutting off Law. The most prominent being from Luffy and Koby, who yelled, “IT’S BACK!” “CLOSE THE BACKDOOR!” XDrake yelled angrily after. 

A tense stare fell between Law and Smoker. 

“The bird’s back,” Law said simply. 

“What the hell does that mean?!” Smoker yelled, “Listen, I’m not here for your mind games. Who’s the owner and I’ll situate it out with them just what is happening.” 

“I told you, it’s-” 

“Law duck!” 

Crouching as fast as he could, Law barely got a glimpse at Smoker getting smacked in the face with the same bird that had been in the window earlier. Moving out of the way, Law let XDrake and Koby run out the house to help out Smoker. Through the window, he saw some group of teenagers taking their phones out, recording Smoker being attacked by the bird. 

“Food will be here in forty,” Law said to Luffy who stayed in the house with him. 

“Oo nice! I think the bird likes it here,” Luffy chuckled as if the chaotic scene outside wasn’t occurring. He frowned, “I think it doesn’t like Smokey though,” Law bit back a laugh at that one when they saw the three men walking back inside. 

“I should have known this was going to be a shit show when I got a call for _your_ address,” Smoker pointed at XDrake, stomping into the house. 

“In my defense … I came home to this,” XDrake groaned. “I’m so sorry Drake-san. I should have been paying attention-” 

“You’re kidding me,” Smoker cut off Koby, staring straight at Luffy, “How the hell did you get here?!” 

“Plane,” Luffy answered, “How else?” 

“Don’t get smart with me. It’s like the two of you came here at the same time on purpose to torture me,” Smoker muttered, glaring at Law and Luffy. He turned his attention back to XDrake, completely done with them. 

Law raised his eyebrow at Luffy who did the same. 

“Oh you know Smokey?” Luffy asked. “A couple years back yeah,” Law said. “Woah! I met him like two months ago,” Luffy said, “Is he always this grumpy?” 

“Never ends,” Law said. 

It took a while to kick Smoker out of the house after him giving an earful to Koby and Luffy for the small fire. Koby looked as though he regretted life while Luffy couldn’t care less, asking Law constantly when the food would be arriving. Luckily, just as Smoker left, the chinese food arrived. 

“Oh you ordered already?” XDrake asked, taking one of the bags “Wait … why is there so much-” It took one glance at Luffy grabbing three bags at least with sparkles in his eyes to stop him. 

“Never mind, forget I asked.” 

The four had moved the food to the kitchen to eat, hurrying thanks to Luffy’s speed of eating, taking everything in sight.

“I didn’t know what to get you so … just pick something before that thing inhales it all,” Law said, in awe at how much the smaller boy could consume. 

“Oh right, um so this is Koby,” XDrake said, realizing that throughout the chaos they hadn’t been introduced. “Hello,” Koby smiled and waved awkwardly. “He’s staying over for a while before his internship starts,” XDrake explained before pointing to Luffy, “And … that’s his friend I guess.” 

When Luffy didn’t give a glance to XDrake, XDrake narrowed his eyes. 

“You know you’re paying for the hole right? Since that was your idea?” XDrake asked. “Wait, but without Luffy breaking open the wall, we wouldn’t have found that drain leakage!” Koby said, defending Luffy. 

“Drain leakage? He’s right, that could cost a lot more to fix if not found right away,” Law said, before taking a bite of his food, “You might have gotten a free head start on repairs.” “I wouldn’t go that far uhhh?” Koby trailed. 

“Trafalgar Law,” Law said. 

“Tra- Traf- …” Luffy continued, stumbling over his words before concluding, “Torao!” 

“That’s no where close to my name,” Law sighed. 

“My name is Monkey D. Luffy! Thanks for the food,” Luffy said, already finished half of what was ordered. 

Law only could open his mouth to respond before another knock came at the door. This one being much louder and harsher than Smoker’s knock. 

“It’s like there’s no peace in this house anymore,” XDrake groaned, getting up from his chair to answer it. 

“So how long have you known Drake-san?” Koby asked. “Probably over seven years, I met him when I was in high school here. I just came back to the city today so ordering food is the least I can do for him picking me up.” Law said. 

“You just came here too? I just came here yesterday!” Luffy said through the food in his mouth. 

“Luffy-san came to look for … a job?” Koby questioned, as though he too was in disbelief. Luffy nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, also to get away from Gramps for a while. He’s still bothering me about joining the military and stuff,” He turned and beamed at Law, “There’s also a lot of cool stuff to see here!” 

“There is quite a lot to see. I’d recommend staying away from the lawless area though.” Law warned. “Lawless area?” Luffy asked. 

Koby paled at the mention and tried to change the subject, “Uh so why did you come back L-” 

“What’s the lawless area?” Luffy interrupted. 

“It’s on the upper west side of the city, right by Fishman City.” Law answered, ignoring Koby’s rapid head shaking, “But like I said you-” 

“Laaaaw,” XDrake called out, “I think your ride is here…” 

With a sigh, Law took out his phone to see the top message from Doflamingo saying, _I’m sending Buffalo to pick you up._

“Great,” Law muttered even though he did know the outcome ahead of time. He gave the rest of his food to Luffy who beamed at it, thanking him. “I’ll be taking my leave, nice meeting both of you,” Law said before meeting with XDrake. Koby and Luffy said their goodbyes as he left. 

“Oh Law! There you are!” Buffalo called out in his nasally voice. 

_Is it too late to catch a plane back to Drum?_ Law asked himself. 

Saying his goodbyes and thanks to XDrake, Law grabbed his luggage and reluctantly got in the luxury van Buffalo drove. Buffalo attempted to start up a conversation with him but Law couldn’t be bothered.

The car drove him through Sabaody towards it’s center, where the main business center could be located. Doflamingo’s building didn’t stand out too much compared to the rest of the buildings. After all, one can’t attract a lot of attention while being part of the black market.

Going through the parking garage, Buffalo told him to go ahead inside, taking care of his luggage which Law wanted to protest at. Once inside the building, Law ignored Baby 5’s scolding for lying to Doflamingo. She seemed torn between that and welcoming him back though. 

“Baby 5, which floor?’ Law asked, ignoring her rambling. 

“Oh it’s the top, first door on the left. Can’t miss it- Wait! I’m not finished-!” 

Law closed the elevator door before she could continue. He checked through the many missed messages on his phone of Doffy begging him to answer and slowly becoming less playful with his demands. 

Taking a breath, Law exited the elevator, entering into Doffy’s huge office. He didn’t understand why Doflamingo needed such a grand office for a building that he didn’t spend so much time in anyway. Most of the business man’s time was spent in Dressrosa, the direct source of income and not too far a drive away from Sabaody. 

“Law, I would say it’s wonderful to see you but … ” Doflamingo started, sitting at his massive desk. The large window looming behind him.

Law’s shoulder tensed, every nerve in his body telling him to run out the door. 

“Crocy’s back in prison and I don’t know if I can get him out this time,” Doffy whined. 

“Get a new boyfriend,” Law muttered, annoyed. 

“I’m loyal, unlike some people, _Law_. I was this close to getting you another flight you know?” Doflamingo said in a joking, annoyed tone, “It’s not nice to mess around after I so graciously got you a job here.” 

“Thank you for the opportunity,” Law said cautiously. 

Joking or not, Law knew how much he could get away with when it came to Doflamingo. 

“Some up and coming gang taking him down months ago,” Doffy grumbled, “It’s completely unlike Crocy! How could he screw up like this?” 

“I saw it on the news,” Law commented, not wanting to talk about his ‘boyfriend’ any longer, “Besides, he probably doesn’t even want to be taken out of prison.” 

“It’s not about what he wants,” Doffy started, “It’s for the good for the family!” 

“He doesn’t even consider you his actual boyfriend. Much less, part of the family,” Law started, getting annoyed by Doflamingo’s childishness. 

“All in due time,” Doflamingo hummed, “Now back on track, ah yes since I’ve been so kind to give you time off from the family, letting you go off to that college…” 

_Here it comes_ , Law thought. 

“And since you’ve been working so hard gaining knowledge for us, you’ll get right back to your assignments correct?” Doflamingo asked, playfully waving some files. 

“Already-” 

“Oh and about the inheritance, I decided that I may have been moving too fast on that.” Doflamingo said, “You would need a lot more training to take up the position so for now, the business won’t be going to you.” 

_Bullshit, you haven’t changed your mind._

“The process hasn’t changed, I trust you remember how to do your job?” Doflamingo asked, waving the papers for Law to come grab. 

It’d be hard to leave the family, especially because Doffy saw his medical skills of value to the family. Law doubted that if he wasn’t valuable, Doflamingo would just let him stick around. The weaklings that Doflamingo would let stay would always be used and abused and never get special treatment like the actual family would. Eventually they would leave. 

Walking over to his desk, Doflamingo continued, “I’ll be spending most of my time in Dressrosa after today. I’ll come visit every so often but Trebol will be in charge here in the meantime,” 

Law’s hand reached out to the paper, when Doflamingo’s hand flew , snatching Law by the wrist. Keeping his expression unfazed, Law let Doflamingo pull him closer over the desk, staring directly into Law’s soul.

“I trust you won’t botch these, Law.” Doflamingo said, his grip on Law’s wrist beginning to clench harder. 

The reflection in Doflamingo’s glasses made Law like he could see right through him. 

“You know what happened to the last one botched,” 

Corazon. 

The previous mentor of Law, the same person who told him how this line of work was dangerous. 

To escape from it. 

Before you can’t anymore. 

It was too late for Corazon. 

He died in a botched mission in the northern region, the true mystery around his killers never being brought to life. Everytime Law mentioned it, Doflamingo grew angry, stating that whoever did this to his little brother would surely pay. 

But they were never found. 

Law, being only thirteen, really had nowhere to go and never left Doflamingo’s side. Feeling as if he could pay some sort of debt back by helping him find who killed Corazon, the man who saved his own life. 

“The trail is still cold huh?” Law asked, gravely. 

“Has been for ten years Law,” Doflamingo replied, “You better not go making trouble trying to look for information again, you’re not a high schooler this time.” 

Another thing keeping Law from just leaving the family. He wouldn’t be able to get rid of the people who killed Corazon nearly as easily without Doflamingo’s help. In high school he tried to find information on his own, nearly got himself in huge trouble for the shit he caused. 

Doflamingo let go of Law’s hand, no longer holding a smirk on his face, “Your house and car are paid for, the keys will be given to you by Buffalo. You must be tired so I’d recommend you go unpack for your first day tomorrow.” 

Slowly, Law nodded in response. 

It always went like this. Why was he surprised? Starts off playful, fun, and games until it’s down to business and the real Doflamingo comes out. 

It shook to Law’s core everytime even if he’s seen it countless times. 

Exiting the elevator, Law was greeted by Buffalo and Baby 5. They questioned him what Doflamingo had told him like always. It was like nothing had changed from before he went to Drum. 

“You know I can’t tell you two that,” Law sighed. 

“It’s always a secret with you two, you know what we do.” Baby 5 said, not minding that they were in the lobby of the building. “Yeah, yeah, we tell you everything,” Buffalo commented, following after him. 

“That’s your choice, not mean. And aren’t you supposed to have my keys?” Law asked. 

“Oh yeah, here ya go,” Buffalo said. 

The keys dropped in Law’s hand when his phone began to buzz loudly and repeatedly in his pocket. 

A small curse escaped Law’s mouth with Baby 5 scolding him for his vulgar language as he tried to get his phone out of his pocket. 

“Wait, you idiots made copies of this didn’t you?” Law sneered. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Baby 5 waved it off nervously. 

“Great, now I have to change the locks on my house.” Law rolled his eyes while the other two protested. 

Ignoring them, Law walked out to the parking garage to be greeted by his new car. He silently thanked Doflamingo for _not_ buying him a super expensive car. That might have to do more with the fact that Law would be visiting the lawless zone of Sabaody quite a lot. It wasn’t good to attract attention like that. 

Checking his phone for the missed call, Law stopped in surprise. 

_It seems news travels as quickly ever in Sabaody._

The screen displayed the contact name: Eust-ass (Kid)

Tattooed hands clenched the sheets below. 

The muscled body above him, crushing him against the bed. 

_I shouldn’t be doing this_ , Law thought through his hazy mind. 

But he can’t stop rocking his hips back, desperately. 

Unable to take much more, Law came first, exhausted as Kid continued abusing his body mercilessly. It seemed like an entirety of Law laying there before Kid finished, collapsing beside him. 

Hands moved up and around Law’s waist, pulling him closer to Kid’s strong chest. Law groaned inwardly at this action, his ass aching and cum leaking from it at the movement.

Deciding he had enough, Law pushed his way out his arms, slowly getting up from the bed on his own.

“Hey don’t you wanna rest?” Kid asked, annoyed at Law moving away from him. “I’m using your shower,” was the only answer Law gave him while he grabbed some of his clothes off the ground.

Closing the door to the bathroom, Law could hear Kid grumble something but didn’t look back. He made sure Kid could hear him lock the bathroom door. His sore body didn’t help when Law had to clean himself. 

_I should have told him to wear a condom,_ Law thought to himself bitterly. 

Leaning against the shower wall, Law couldn’t ignore the empty feeling in his stomach. He knew it wasn’t there before meeting Kid again. The urge to curl up on himself came to him.

Law knew this was a mistake.

What started as a simple conversation of catching up, Kid finding out he was back in town through his people keeping tabs on Smoker. Law discussing why he was back, Kid’s gang trying to take over some of the terrority from Big Mom’s gang, as crazy as that was. 

It all led to Law back in Kid’s bed. 

Law rested his head against the shower wall in regret. 

Getting partially dressed with the clothes he did grab, Law walked out the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel while looking for his shirt. Kid still laying in bed, staring up at him, looking eagerly at Law’s wet, exposed torso. 

“Have somewhere to go so soon?” Kid asked with a grin.

“Have to unpack,” Law said, grabbing his shirt from near the bed.

A hand grabbed his wrist, almost gently but with a purpose. Law’s eyes met Kid’s.

“Coming back soon right?”

“No, I’m not,” Law turned away.

“What?” Kid asked, raising his voice.

“I’m sorry, I should have made myself clear before this. Actually I shouldn’t have had sex with you in the first place,” Law said, putting his shirt back on. 

“Come on now Trafalgar, I’m much different from six years ago,” Kid said beginning to get up, “Don’t wanna give us another shot?”

“Eustass-ya I’m not looking for a relationship right now,” Law said, putting his foot down. He wasn’t going to beat around the bush for this, “I need to focus on my job and not to mention Doffy is back up my ass.”

“Still trying to get out of that shitty family?” Kid mumbled, getting his pants on.

A part of him felt torn from defending the family or not. Yes they are a bunch of mindless drones to Doffy but Law still somewhat cared for them. Somewhat, he still would rather not attend any family event.

“Yes, and that’s another reason. _You’re_ in this life too. You’re not the best at hiding shit like your weapon trading,” Law said pointedly.

“That’s nowhere near as bad as your uncle!” Kid snapped.

“You think I want to be part of a gang war? Count me out Eustass-ya.” Law sneered, “We both want different things in life, so matter what, this isn’t going to work.”

“Trafalgar you’re thinking too much about this,” Kid said, walking towards him. 

“You cannot tell me, you’ll give up selling on the black market, your gang … for me,” Law said, somewhat hurt by his own words. He knew how important they were to Kid, he’s been building that group since their high school days.

“No I wouldn’t,” Kid said immediately, but sadly, “But we can work this out, it’s about compromise isn’t it?”

Law shook his head, “No, not this time. There’s no compromising this. I’ve made up my mind. There is no ‘us’ or hookups.”

The pain in Kid’s eyes made Law falter for a second, but he ignored it as he walked to the door. Facing Kid like this was dangerous for him. Too long Law had known him, dating in high school, helping him try and find more information on Corazon. He knew just about everything of Law, just like Law knew just about everything of Kid. But he knows that it's much different from high school now. Now it isn't a game, a simple risk. 

“It stays how it was after I graduated. If you just want to hang out, call me. Anything more and I won’t hesitate to push you away,” Law said sternly.

The pause between them made Law feel sick.

“Got it,” Kid said finally.

Law nodded, opening the door to leave. 

“Hope you manage to find your way out,” Kid said.

“Thanks,” Law said simply before closing the door. He walked out the house past Killer who was outside. The rest of Kid’s gang was outside actually, or maybe a part of it? The masked man titled his head towards him in curiosity.

Not wanting to play into it, Law only gave him a, “Nice to see you again, Killer-ya,” before getting in his car.

Sitting down was killing Law’s ass, another reason to regret the hook up. Law sighed heavily, his head resting against the steering wheel. He ignored the slight aching in his chest as he pulled out of the parking spot, driving out of the lawless area of Sabaody. 

A small hope remained that he wouldn’t have to visit Kid’s territory anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have learned that I should not write two fics at once. I think it's just me, but it messes up my creative process :/
> 
> The whole bird incident is something that actually happened to me and my friend, I blame my friend, he's stupid sometimes. 
> 
> Did not mean to make the ending of this one have some angst, just sort of happened. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	3. Upper West Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

“Wow, you’re much faster from five years ago, Law,” Sugar praised him after he showed her the completed file. 

“Five years ago I _thought_ I knew what I was doing. Take the file already, Sugar.” Law said, annoyed with her slowness. 

To be fair, five years ago Law’s assignments were mostly all training. A fresh out of high school student wouldn’t be able to do much in interrogation. Even with the medical knowledge he did have, it would take hours to get a person talking useful information. Whether it be a traitor, an enemy, Doflamingo sent all kinds of people his way to test on. 

Might have made his college professors suspicious when he knew his way around a scalpel a bit _too_ well.

Now thanks to his actual medical experience, the interrogations go by much faster. Sugar being there to generally erase all traces of the patient from ever being on Law’s table, or traces of them being anywhere else for that matter. 

“Of course, of course, and the young master said for you to take some of the equipment home with you.” Sugar said, pointing to a box in the corner. 

“I thought this stays separate from my cover,” Law said, not too thrilled at the idea of having to interrogate a person in a higher class area. That neighborhood was too quiet for anything like that to go unnoticed. 

“I dunno, it’s order so just do it,” Sugar said. She threw a grape in her mouth while reading over the file, showing up how much she cared about his question. 

Reluctantly, Law took the box. He got a quick glance of the surgical tools inside of it before picking it up. On his way out, Sugar looked up briefly for once. 

“Oh what’s up with you and that red haired guy?” Sugar asked casually, looking back down at the files. 

Immediately, Law swiveled back on his feet to glare towards her. 

“Trebol said something about it. Could be a camera on your car, who knows. Might want to get that checked out.” Sugar said, not looking up from the files. 

Invasive as always, Law rolled his eyes. He had checked his suitcase and house ten times over for any kind of transmitter. He even went through his laptop to make sure nothing had been put on that for the short while he had been away. Of course the car would have something on it he looked over. 

Ignoring the stares from Doflamingo’s other lackeys, Law exited the building. Not that they were particularly in the deep side of the lawless area of Sabaody, but the building did cut it close to Kid’s territory. Not that Law wanted to think about that. 

Before getting in his car, he put the box away in the truck and did one last look around the car to find the dumb camera. The night falling did not make the search any easier. His phone buzzed loudly in his pocket, so he picked it up while he looked. 

“Yeah?” 

“You went to Kid’s place?!” XDrake asked, “I know you’re probably busy at your new job, but you don’t drop something like that and then don’t answer any calls or texts!” 

Frowning, Law looked through his phone to find indeed a lot of missed messages and some calls from XDrake. 

“My bad, yeah I just got out right now.” Law lied. 

To be fair, he had gone into work at the hospital that morning and was let out earlier than a usual newbie would because of Doflamingo. The bird man had cut out time for him to come to the lawless area. All for the dumb assignment that took about an hour to complete. 

“You don’t talk to Eustass-ya that much anymore huh?” Law asked, trying to change the subject. 

“You know the only reason we ever talked was because of you. I think one time we were left alone by you and Bonney, very awkward.” XDrake sighed. 

“Jewelry-ya, where has she been? Didn’t hear anything about her from Eustass-ya,” Law asked. 

“Last I checked, prison.” XDrake deadpanned. 

“No one stays in there unless you want too.” Law sighed. It somewhat boggled him why she chose to stay, the girl could have gotten out years ago. 

“Either way, you’d figure her sentence would have been reduced right? She was a minor at the time,” Law asked, finally finding the stupid camera on his car. He was tempted to run it over but only tossed it to the side, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort. 

“I would have assumed so but I haven’t heard much from her. I wasn’t even close to her either,” XDrake said, “The few times we met, she was cool to have around. Can’t really remember much though,” 

“Can you ask … I’ll probably have to ask Smoker-ya,” Law sighed, getting into his car, “He’s probably still pissed at both of us from yesterday.” 

“You mean yesterday and six years ago.” XDrake pointed out, “Wait a minute, I called about Kid,” 

“Got me,” Law said. 

“Are you … and him …?” XDrake asked. 

“No,” 

“Okay no offense, but thank god.” 

“Rude, it was not that bad.” 

No answer came from XDrake. 

“If you hung up on me-” 

“I did not, I’m thinking of a list of examples that I can point to that tells you to never go back.” XDrake said, “Your relationship was so off and on again, I would find out randomly if you were together or not. Just a plain wild card.” 

“That was towards the end of it,” Law pointed out, driving his way out of the lawless area, “I made it very clear to him that I didn’t want anything more than a platonic relationship,” 

“That’s a step in the right direct-” 

“After we hooked up,” Law coughed. 

“...” 

“How red is your face right now?” 

“I swear it’s not that red! I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that and trust you know what you’re doing.” XDrake said, sounding flustered. Law had to hold in his laughter at XDrake’s comical reaction. 

“Literally could have chosen anyone else-” 

“I am _not_ listening to this conversation again,” 

“It’s true, Bonney agreed with me. You had so many other options in high school, people threw themselves at you.” XDrake said, “I still don’t know how you did that so effortlessly.” 

“Want tips?” Law teased. 

“Oh shut up,” XDrake grumbled, “I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Did you even meet anyone else in university?”

“No, I’ve been single for a while and plan to keep it that way. I don’t have a need for a relationship at the moment,” Law said.

A sigh could be heard from the other side before XDrake suddenly changed his tone, “Oh right another thing, I don’t know what’s been going around but you should be sort of careful right now,” XDrake warned. 

“What’d ya find?” 

“Nothing good. I think something is happening in the second half … if you get what I mean.” 

“I understand what that means Drake-ya,” Law sighed, “Something’s always happening in the second half.” Second half is a term that was used by people, including Law and XDrake, to reference all the gang activities in Sabaody. Second half because it was the second part of Sabaody that everyone tended to ignore in favor of the popular tourist hotspots. Everyone only wanted to see the surface, not what’s beneath. 

“This isn’t a line thing. When you wanna meet up?” XDrake asked. Law sighed a bit at this. Whatever information XDrake had received wasn’t to be said over the phone. Made sense really, they had done this a lot of times in high school, can’t trust phones for anything when it came to certain information. 

“Listen, Doffy’s not exactly being lenient right now. I don’t understand why, but it’s like he doesn’t want me having any sort of fucking free time.” Law mumbled. “Nothing has changed,” XDrake laughed a bit, “Well, whenever is fine for me. Let me know and I can go to your place or-” 

“Not my place,” Law said quickly. He didn’t want to know whatever the hell Doflamingo had placed into that house. Checking the house over could mean absolutely nothing if Law had missed a wire or two. Last thing he needed was Drake being caught so late in the game. 

“Ah right, my place is fine. I’ll send you the address again,” XDrake said, catching on quickly. 

“Appreciate it. Also you ass, never told me Bepo and the others were still here in this shit city.” Law said playfully. 

“I don’t talk to them either!” XDrake said, “They left earlier to college than you, right? Anyways, I never knew they came back. I only knew you came back cause you called. This is a huge city after all. It’d take a madman to keep up with everything happening here.” 

“Eh there’s always something. Someone getting shot, someone getting thrown in prison,” Law could go on. But some things were left better unsaid, the things that happened here. Even with Law’s experience, some things he couldn’t stomach to this day. 

“Right,” XDrake grimaced. 

A loud buzz came from Law’s phone. Turning to the phone on speaker mode, Law let XDrake talk while he checked his message.

“Oh got a message from Killer-ya, that’s new,” Law said, getting XDrake’s attention. Killer hardly texted Law, a man of few words in general rarely texted.

“What did he say?”

“He asked ‘What did you say to Kid last night?’” Law grimaced. 

“He’s on a rampage?” XDrake asked.

“Doubt it, he seemed very understanding last night.”

The only answer Law received was a long pause.

“Okay, I know I’ve said that before, but this time it should be different. I’ll just tell Killer-ya, it’s his choice to share with him or not,” Law said. However in the back of his mind, Law knew Killer wouldn’t text without a reason. Killer should be able to tell with context clues what Law had said, so how on earth was Kid reacting?

“You just wanna get out of telling him,” XDrake sighed, “I’ve gotta go right now, it’s getting late.” 

Pulling into his driveway, Law has to agree with that statement. He had been out far too long today, only now noticing his exhaustion. “Alright, I’ll see when I’m free and get back to you.”

Saying their goodbyes, Law hung up the phone and headed inside his house. He got very annoyed seeing how huge it was only for one person staying there. Why would one person need a five bedroom house? Doflamingo apparently thought so.

Other than that, it had up to date appliances, a sleek design, and presentable enough for things like holding house parties. Law wasn’t going to do that at all, not trusting his place all that much.

Before he could enter the house, Law picked up the newly dropped assignments at his front door. All the assignments were paper, hand written, no way to trace back to an internet source and then delivered directly to him. Then he had the long hours working at the ER section of the hospital.

Couldn’t go a day without getting a new one. At this rate, Law wouldn’t have free time to actually unpack and set up his house. 

Collapsing on the soft cushions of the couch, Law let his mind wander away from the amount of work piled up for him. It wasn’t as though he wasn’t used to having tons of work to do. University had given him a run for his money. 

_Eventually, eventually I’ll have time to go looking around again. I need to get out of this family somehow._

The bright side remained that now he was in the city where information was passed around like candy. Someone had to know Corazon or the people who killed him. He has to be able to find something here. He has more resources than his high school days. 

_For now, I’ll play by Doffy’s rules._

“I need a favor from you.” Smoker demanded. 

The older man threw down a case file in front of the doctor, on the counter top. 

“It’s my fourth day back and you’re already so demanding of me,” Law said with a roll of his eyes. Couldn’t the police officer see that he’s busy, with literally everything else but him? 

The doctors and nurses of the ER rushed around them, each having their own assignment to attend to. The bright white lights of the hospital were in stark contrast to the outside midnight. Law had gotten out of a surgery twenty minutes ago nearing the end of his twelve hour shift. Needless to say, he wanted to take his break in peace, not looking at another case file for Smoker. 

“I rather bug you than him,” Smoker said. He pointed to Bepo who fumbled some of the clipboards in his hands. “He doesn’t like looking over these types of cases, but what’s the difference from the real thing that comes into this ER,” Smoker said. 

“Maybe because they’re already dead?” Law said, having a touch of sarcasm. 

“Whatever, the kid avoids me whenever I come in here. So you tell me with your professional opinion what’s going on with these people.” Smoker said. 

“I always gave you my opinion on cases before, _now_ you want to listen?” Law mocked. 

“ _Now_ you have an actual degree that won’t get my case thrown out.” Smoker said. Smoker never did trust only one source for all his information. Getting second opinions to make sure the government officials weren’t meddling around in front of his eyes is second nature to man. Of course, Law would be a viable option now that he’s back. 

“Fair enough,” Law muttered, taking the case into his hands, “Care to give a run down?” 

“A couple found left dead in an abandoned car on 28th street,” Smoker said. Law flipped through the pages of the case. “Thing is, the woman seemed to have been dead for a while. Her body was preserved and the man was shot to death.” 

To say Law was surprised would be an understatement. 

The photos could have made anyone faint. A heavier man with his face blown out entirely, a woman with stitches littering every part of her body. The man only had more of a ball of blood and mush for a head while the rest of his body remained untouched. The woman with blonde hair seemed to have traces of being frozen for some time, the face remained stiff and emotionless. The man seated in the driver’s seat and the woman in the passenger but no sign of the gunshots having been fired in the car.

This is what Drake-ya meant by be more careful in Sabaody right now, there’s lunatics like this going around now.

“This is quite a unique case, but I can’t do much by observing pictures. Only thing I can say for sure is that the man has been shot multiple times in the head. No sign of a struggle however,” Law explained.

“I know that part,” Smoker said impatiently.

“The woman has signs of being abused, some of these stitches don’t cover up the unhealed bruises. Also she looks familiar no?” Law asked, holding on to a picture of the woman’s decaying face.

Taking a closer look, Smoker only shook his head. 

“I’m sure I’ve seen this woman before. But I didn't know her.” Law said.

“Alright be honest, does this look like your people’s work?” Smoker asked, crossing his arms.

The tone made Law narrow his eyes at him for the comment. Mentioning the family in his workplace didn’t sit well with him. He came to the hospital to get out of working with them, not to keep hearing about it. 

“It’s not, it’s a different group. I can’t recognize who, but more than likely wasn’t a pimp. I don’t believe this girl was a prostitute or the man was a buyer. The person could have been tying up a loose end though,” Law said.

“Loose end on what?”

“I don’t have that kind of information.” Law shrugged.

“Thanks for your help,” Smoker said, taking back some of the files. Law didn’t expect a thank you, more or less a snide remark maybe. 

His eyes caught a quick glimpse at a further autopsy of the man. “Wait,” Law said, grabbing hold of the file that was being pulled away by Smoker. “I think I know him.” 

“You can identify him?” Smoker asked, raising a brow, “There had been some issues with that earlier. Given the lack of fingerprint records and … a head.” 

“How can you not recognize him with a tattoo like that?” Law asked. The first picture the man had clothes on which covered the black tattoo consisting of two slashes and connected to two swirls lying side-by-side on the man’s shoulder. 

“This must be Dr. Hogback, he _was_ a renowned surgeon. He visited my university for a lecture before his medical license was removed from him. That was around three to four years ago?” Law explained, “Guy never seemed alright in the head.” 

“Do you recognize the woman now?” Smoker asked. 

“No, she never came to the lecture.” Law shook his head. 

“Alright, that's already more information then before. I’ll go check the identity again,” Smoker said, taking the files once again, “Things in that area don’t seem to be getting any better. I’d suggest you stay out of it.” 

_That’s the second time now,_ Law thought as he waved goodbye to the man. Despite how gruesome the scene was, Law didn’t think it would warrant so much concern. 

With a sigh, Law would clock out of his shift to head home. In the morning he would have to come back but at least he could rest in a real bed and not in a breakroom chair. Getting to his car, he cursed slightly at the abandoned equipment he had left in the trunk of the car. Law resigned himself to getting it out in the morning while he got into his car. 

He had to admit, Sabaody was a lot more interesting than Drum. Some many people moved in the big city, it was like you could see the many different lives that ran through it and how they had an impact on another. 

Finding out the latest incident, new gangs arising, or general strange occurrences became a game to Law at one point. It was enjoyable, but at times very tiring. There was only so much a person could keep up with. And the stories are interesting to watch from afar, but never good to be involved in. 

He would know. 

Being involved in a couple before. 

It wasn’t fun in the slightest. 

His gps informed him of a large accident up ahead and he groaned outwardly. _There’s always the shortcut through 20th street_ , Law reminded himself. But of course that would take him through the lawless area, he shrugged not really caring at that. Whatever got him home faster. 

Law remembered the conversation he had with XDrake. _Ah, I forgot to ask Smoker if he knew anything about Jewelry-ya_ , Law thought. _Whatever I can always ask him later. He’ll prob-_

The street lights illuminated a jumpy figure in the distance, which cut through Law’s train of thought. The figure on the side of the street, jogged slightly, turning their head back to see behind them repeatedly. They held onto their arm as they moved in strange movements.

Squinting, Law stared at the person to see what was up with the person.

The rational part of him told him that it was none of his business. More than likely a drug addict or someone who messed around too much in these parts. Still he couldn’t stop himself from staring.

The street lights flash over a bit of white, just enough for him to see a familiar straw hat hanging on the person’s back.

Law’s foot slammed hard on the break, not even checking for a car behind him. 

“Oi!” Law yelled out to figure, trying to see if that was who he thought it was. The figure on the sidewalk stopped hesitantly.

Out of breath, the person limped towards his car a bit in confusion, “Uh yeah? Oh Torao!” The person panted as though they had been running. 

“What are you doing?” Law called out.

The car lights reflected against a red shiny substance. The smell of iron filling Law’s nose that he hoped wasn’t coming from Luffy.

“Hey Torao … uh I was just … exploring the city,” Luffy said with a weak laugh.

_“What’s the lawless area?” Luffy interrupted._

_“It’s on the upper west side of the city, right by Fishman City.” Law answered._

Oh come on, Law thought to himself. Now he felt partially responsible for whatever happened to this kid. 

“You should not be in this area. Are you okay?” Law asked, pulling the car much closer to him. 

“Well I sort of got-”

“There he is! Straw hat!” 

A large group of people ran down the street. A good distance away, but catching up fast. 

Thinking on his feet, Law opened the door on the other side. “Get in now!” Law ordered, keeping an eye at the people running down the street. 

In his opinion, the group only looked threatening because of the large number of them. Individually, they couldn’t hold their own. Most were wearing rags, dirtied, and twitching in a strange way. More than likely they were homeless or drug addicts but he couldn’t be sure. Either way, Law wasn’t going to take the chance.

Attempting to get inside faster, Luffy somewhat landed on his side in the car, his movements more sluggish than before. Law barely let him close the door before he began to move the car in the opposite direction of the people chasing him. Law did a very much illegal turn to get the car moving away but he didn’t want to risk driving past them. 

_Please don’t get my plate, please don’t get my plate, please don’t get my plate,_ Law repeated in his head. 

“Keep your head down,” Law said, right before gunshots were fired randomly into the air behind them. 

_Okay please don’t actually manage to shoot the car,_ Law added. _That would be a fun one to explain to Doffy. The new car you got me has bullet holes in it because I drove past the lawless area. I didn’t do anything this time, I swear._

“Shit, that stings,” Luffy said. His face scrunching up from the jerky movements of the car. 

Keeping his head down, Law struggled to drive away as fast while barely poking his head high enough to see above the wheel. 

Turning a couple corners, Law made sure the group was far away from the two. Law breathed in heavily from the adrenaline rush. He turned to look at Luffy and his heart dropped.

The straw hat kid’s grip on his arm had loosened, with his breathing slowing, and his eyes closing.

“Oi, oi, stay awake,” Law shook his shoulder slightly. He needed to make sure he stayed conscious but not end up hurting him further. 

A weak mumble came from Luffy.

Law cursed nearly everything under the sun as he tried to find a decent spot to pull over. The hospital was too far away and he needed to help Luffy now.

He had some equipment. 

He had the knowledge.

So he has to do _something._

Grabbing another glance at Luffy, who’s eyes kept drooping open and closed. His breathing became ragged and slow, while he tried to hold on to his bleeding arm. 

There was only one place that Law could think of, one place where he’d be able to focus on stopping the bleeding. In any other situation, Law would have avoided it but now he didn’t have the luxury to find a better option. Law wasn’t going to let him die on him. 

_Just what the hell am I getting myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This line cracks me up: “I’ve been single for a while and plan to keep it that way. I don’t have a need for a relationship at the moment,”
> 
> Sorry, for the longer absence but regular updates are coming soon and I’m ngl, I’m very excited for the things to come with this fic :DD
> 
> Hope you guys are too!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	4. Picked a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence and blood stuff

“Stay awake Mugiwara-ya, I need you to tell me your blood type,” Law said. 

The box of equipment laid out next to Law while he dug through it to find the scalpel he needed. Part of him wanted to keep looking back to make sure that the area they stopped in had no one around. Law stopped at a nearby park, behind an area that Law used to go to meet up with Kid and Bonney. They long abandoned it after an incident in the area, no longer having fond memories of it. 

Law’s house hadn’t even been an option because from the rate Luffy bleed, Law could tell he had probably under five minutes before he succumbed to blood loss. An artery could be hit and Law would have a dead body on his hands before he even got out of the car. 

Using the light in the car, Law crouched outside the passenger seat to Luffy. Taking a look at the wound, Law knew he was going to have to cut it deeper in order to take out the bullet deep inside. No exit wound was a good sign though, the more time he had before he bled out.

“Hey, your blood type,” Law said again, trying to keep him conscious. 

“Ugh … F … uh,” Luffy said while his head kept dipping into sleep. 

“You have either the worst and best luck I’ve ever seen,” Law muttered, looking back to make sure he actually did have the equipment for a blood transfusion. 

_Doffy probably didn’t have this in mind when he gave me this equipment._ That was confirmed by the lack of dissolvable sutures in the box. 

Taking a scalpel in one hand, Law moved like clockwork and Luffy no longer could keep consciousness. The blade cut deep into the skin to open it further to retrieve the bullet. Angling Luffy and even using his phone for a flashlight, Law got a glimpse of the brachial artery, seeing it had been nicked. 

He didn’t take time to think about the artery any further to how he was going to close it up. After retrieving the bullet he focused all attention on closing them up. The arteries hit were far too small to stitch on their own. He settled for sowing the arteries together using a side-to-side method, stitching the two together effectively. 

Being satisfied with his work, Law worked to close the wound entirely. The final stitch on Luffy’s arm gave him a sense of relief but he wasn’t done. He cleaned the top of the wound best he could with his own shirt, then started to prepare the direct blood transfusion. 

Closing the door to the car, Law put the box back in the trunk. He knew he was going to have to clean that up later unless he wanted to be severely questioned. Law sat in the driver’s seat again, placing the needle in his arm, waiting for the blood to go to the bag to Luffy’s own arm. Law turned the light in the car off before letting out a long breath. 

The summer night air hadn’t been too warm and yet Law had worked up a sweat during the operation. He let his adrenaline soothe after a while of being in a fight or flight mode. Law rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. Occasionally, he would look back to Luffy to make sure his breathing remained stable. 

There was still the possibility of driving Luffy to the hospital to get in contact with someone he knows. But Law could not be bothered, he just saved the guy a medical bill so he might as well go home. He could hear his coworkers Shachi and Penguin now about how Law was the worst person to receive a blood transfusion from. Law had to admit that he should have actually used that lunch break of his to eat instead of looking at his next patient. 

A wave of dizziness passed through Law. 

_Yeah, definitely not a position to be giving blood._

Forcing himself to stay awake, Law waited around an hour before deciding it was enough. He disconnected the transfusion, his exhaustion really started to get to him now. His eyes burned trying to stay open as he drove the rest of his way home. 

Reaching his house, part of him wanted to just pass out in the garage instead of going inside. He knew he would heavily regret it in the morning when the back pain hit. Begrudgingly, Law picked up Luffy, taking him inside the house and nearly just dropped him in one of the guest rooms on the bottom floor. His body weighed like a ton of rocks as he took the stairs to his own room. Law only needed to collapse on the bed for sleep to hit him finally. 

_“Don’t worry Law, I won’t be long.”_

_“Cora-san please stay with me,”_

_“It’s a quick mission, I’ll celebrate your recovery when I get back!”_

_“No Cora-san, you’re going to die there!”_

_Tiny hands reached out desperately, trying to grab on to the older man’s shirt._

_“What are you talking about Law?”_

_That sweet smile covered in blood._

_“I’m coming right back,”_

The blaring alarm woke up Law from his deep sleep. Groaning, he took the phone from his pocket and shut it off absentmindedly, wanting to get in some more sleep. His body turned to check the clock on the table next to him, it reading four in the morning. He had to be in work in around an hour and he felt like shit. 

Sluggishly, he moved off the bed, his legs barely keeping him up while his brain told him to sleep. He walked to his dresser’s mirror and sighed.

He looked like shit too.

A blood stain on his shirt caught his attention. His mind woke up immediately at the sight. 

_Shit, the kid from last night,_ Law thought, walking to the door to go check on him. He stopped when he reached for the door handle, seeing the dried blood that covered his hands.

Debating what he should do, he resigned himself to take a quick shower and change of clothes before seeing him. Law couldn’t think of a way he messed up last night, so he was sure Luffy was fine as he was right now.

After his shower and change of clothes, Law walked down the stairs to the room he put Luffy in. He hesitated to enter at first, before he knocked against it. Getting no reply, Law opened up the door. He didn’t enter the room but just made sure Luffy was actually still breathing. The straw hat kid laid sprawled on the bed, snoring. 

Taking a sigh of relief, Law closed the door to get some coffee before he left to work. He knew he couldn’t just leave Luffy by himself in his house while he went to work. Picking the phone from his pocket, Law wondered if he should contact XDrake to get Koby to come get him. He seemed the closest to Luffy so it only made sense. 

The coffee machine whirled to life after Law set it up and Law started typing his message to XDrake. He didn’t even know how to start the message off. _What does someone say in a situation like this? So your roommate’s friend got shot the other night and I fixed them up before they could die of blood loss. Could he come get him before I leave to work? Thanks._

Trying to distract himself, he flipped the remote on the kitchen counter to turn on the tv in the living room. Law flipped through some of the channels before realizing his favorite was not on so he reluctantly settled one of the news channels. Letting out a yawn, Law paced back and forth in the kitchen, staring down at his phone. A ding came from the coffee machine and Law began to walk over to it when he heard shuffling coming from down the hall. 

Law paused as he watched a sluggish Luffy, walk from the hallway while he held onto his arm.

“Oh good morning Torao!” Luffy grinned, wincing at the movement to move to his arm. Law stared back at him, wondering how he could act so casual for the current situation.

“Good morning, you shouldn’t be walking around right now Mugiwara-ya,” Law warned, getting his coffee in the process. 

“It’s my arm that got shot isn’t it? So it’s fine,” Luffy shrugged before turning to him, “Wait, what happened last night? All I remember was the dude chasing me and you yelling at me,”

Law turned to dig in his nearly empty fridge for something for Luffy.

“I’m assuming after you got shot, you ran away from that group of people. Which increased your heart rate and your blood loss by the way. Not very helpful when I had to stitch you up and take the bullet out of your arm,” Law explained before plopping a banana into Luffy’s hand. 

“You should eat this to make up for the blood. I gave you some of mine but I doubt it was enough.” Law said. 

“Woah, you gave me your blood? And stitched up my wound?” Luffy asked with part of the banana in his mouth, “What are you? A doctor?” 

“I am a doctor. A surgeon actually,” 

Luffy laughed at this, wincing a bit after moving his arm. “

Try not to move, sit down or something.” Law said, pointing to the couch.

“Lucky I ran into you huh?” Luffy laughed again.

“You have no idea,” Law muttered, “I even had some equipment on me and we share the same blood type,” 

“We do?” 

“You told me while you bleed out,” 

“Ah, I see,” Luffy said, finishing his banana, “Do you have another?” 

Remembering just how much Luffy ate the first time they met, Law just gave him the whole batch of bananas instead. Luffy went and sat down on the couch while he ate, not that Law minded where he ate. 

“What the hell were you doing in that area last night?” Law asked.

“Oh you mentioned it before and I thought it’d be cool to check it out with a friend of mine.” Luffy said. 

“I literally called it the ‘lawless’ area. Don’t you think it’d be smart to, I don’t know, stay away from it?” Law asked in disbelief.

“I mean, you were there too right?” Luffy asked, shoving another banana into his mouth. 

“I was there because of traffic and without me, you would have bleed out on the streets because of what you pulled. Don’t go back there,” Law warned. 

“It was that bad?” Luffy asked, taking a look at his wrapped arm, “I don’t regret it though, it was pretty fun meeting new people!” 

The coffee in Law’s throat stopped at that, making his cough a bit, “You went to the lawless area … to make friends?!” 

“Well, it was just to check it out. Then we met some cool people there.” Luffy explained happily before his face turned sour, “Then that guy came up to us. He started putting his hands on my friend Nami,” 

“That sounds about right,” Law sighed. 

There was no shortage of creeps and freaks in that area. With the blind eye the government gave the area, it made it much harder to actually prosecute any sort of illegal activity happening there. If you went there, you either knew the area well enough or are able to defend yourself from most people. 

“Yeah, so I punched his face,” Luffy said. 

“You picked a fight?” Law sputtered. 

“He picked it first!” Luffy said. 

_Well he does have some muscle on him but I didn’t think he’d be a brawler type._ Law thought back to when he operated on his arm, the muscle on Luffy’s body. The lean figure pretty much hid most of that part away. 

“Yeah then Nami told me to run. That guy was a coward. Shot at me while she tried to lead me away,” Luffy mumbled, “We got separated after that and then I saw you! Thank you for helping me out,” 

Law hummed while taking another sip out of his coffee. It seemed trouble just followed this kid. Luffy didn’t look troubled by the turn of events, so why should Law? 

A glance at the time and Law straightened up immediately, “Shit, I have to go soon.” Law began searching for his keys before looking over to Luffy, “Hey, no offense, I don’t exactly trust you in my house alone.” 

_I mean the last one got a bird attacking it, a hole in the wall, and almost set fire._

“Can you call someone to pick you up soon?” Law asked. 

“Oh I should probably call Zoro,” Luffy said, fishing his own phone from his pocket. Law began to walk up the stairs again for his wallet and card when Luffy called, “Hey can you get a charger? My phone is dead,” 

“Alright,” Law said running up the stairs. He grabbed the charger off his wall and saw the small blood stains left on top of his bed. He groaned inwardly.

 _This shits everywhere. It’s like I committed a murder and did terrible at hiding it._

“Here,” Law said, tossing the charger to Luffy from the top of the stairs. 

“Thanks! Your house is huge by the way! Even the tv is almost as big as Brook’s!” Luffy exclaimed, plugging in the phone to the charger. 

“It’s too big in my opinion. I have no need for four extra bedrooms,” Law said, walking down the stairs. Law checked his own phone for any emails he might have missed while Luffy tried to turn on his own phone.

The silence between allowed for the news broadcast to be heard clearer. “-victims found dead in a car yesterday morning have now been identified as Dr. Hogback, a formerly world renown-,” 

Law’s head shot up at the mention and reached for the remote to increase the volume of the tv. He watched the screen intently for any new information. 

“-and famous stage actress Victoria Cindry. Cindry had gone missing not three years ago, after performing at one of her late night plays in Water Seven City. It is uncles-” 

“That’s where she was from,” Law muttered to himself. 

“Did you see her perform or something? Either way, that’s sad what happened to her,” Luffy said. 

“I never did but I heard of her. But this is the kind of stuff that happens in that area. So stay out of it kid,” Law said, narrowing his eyes at Luffy to make a point. 

“I’m not a kid! I’m twenty-one!” 

“No way _you’re_ twenty-one,” Law said. 

“I am, what are you? Like twenty-six?” Luffy asked. 

“I’m twenty-four,” 

A loud buzz came from Luffy’s phone and he scrambled to check it. Law took his que to continue getting ready for work. 

“Oh whoops, that’s a lot of missed calls,” Luffy said sheepishly before putting the phone to his ear. 

Law moved to clean up his coffee cup in the sink, trying to figure out what he could eat really quick before he left. 

“Hey Zo-” 

Loud yelling blared out of the phone in Luffy’s hand, making him push it far away from his ear. The volume remained so loud, Luffy might as well have been on speaker. 

“Can you just please pick me up? I’ll explain what happened later,” Luffy whined but the yelling hadn’t ceased. Law could have sworn he heard multiple people yelling into the phone but he tried to ignore it, it wasn’t any of his business. Law grimaced at the nearly empty fridge before closing it. He’d just eat something for lunch at the hospital instead. He would get grocery’s later, whenever he had time.

“Hey Torao? What’s your address?” Luffy asked before someone on the other line said something, “Oh right, never mind Torao! I’m just gonna send my location,” 

“Uh huh,” Law replied absentmindedly before saying, “You’re going to have to either come back later or go to a hospital to get the sutures out of your arm. Those ones don’t dissolve after some time and it’s not smart to just leave them there.” 

Taking a notepad and pen out of the drawer, Law quickly scribbled down his phone number. He walked over and handed it to Luffy while he hung up the phone. 

“Oh thanks!” Luffy said, “I can also call you for when I’m going to pay you back.” 

“Pay me back? That’s not needed.” 

“You saved my life back there, of course it is!” 

“There’s no reason for you to feel indebted to me, Mugiwara-ya.” 

“Nope, I’ve already decided on it,” Luffy laughed. 

“Okay, then how are you going to pay me back for my ruined car seats, clothes, and would-be medical bill?” Law asked, crossing his arms. 

The smile on Luffy’s face dropped at the realization. His scrunched his face, thinking of a response. 

“Uhh … it’s a … surprise,” Luffy said, looking off the side. 

Law never thought he could see someone lie so obviously. 

“Whatever, just try to stay out of that area for now. I’m going to head to work soon, I’m almost late anyways,” Law sighed, not caring much about the time anymore. “Oh and don’t do anything crazy with that arm of yours. Make sure you rest it and if you need a note or something to get out of work, just call. I’ll fake one,” 

“Wow you’re so nice Torao, thanks for your help!” Luffy said. 

“Don’t mention it,” Law said before checking his phone, “Shit! Now I really am late,” 

“You said you didn’t care a minute ago?” Luffy asked, looking at his phone. 

“Get out of my house,” Law replied with no real bite in his words. 

Laughing at his response, Luffy typed on his phone. A ring came from Law’s own phone making him look at the screen. 

“Now you have my number, you can call whenever you need something!” Luffy said happily. 

Looking down at the simple smiley face text, Law thought of telling him how it wasn’t necessary. 

Well ... he didn’t seem like that bad of a guy. Strange but not bad. Something about Luffy just screamed attention for some reason or another.

He ended up making a contact under the name Mugiwara-ya.

“Thanks for the offer,”

“Come on, this is getting us nowhere.” Law said, pushing the scalpel deeper into the cracked bone. 

Another scream ripped through the man’s vocal chords. Law didn’t know how he hadn’t already lost his voice from the amount of screaming he'd done. Which was another issue, all screaming and no information. His name? Brownbeard apparently, but what kind of a name was that?

Glancing at the time, Law sneered. _I don’t have time for this. Doffy’s going to be pissed if I’m late for tonight._

“Who did you let into the facility?” Law asked, annoyed. 

There had been a strange break in at one of the facilities, with this man being on patrol at the time. With no other leads, of course he had been taken in for questioning. A break in would be taken with the utmost seriousness. 

“I didn’t let anyone in!” Brownbeard screamed again through his sobs. 

Rolling his eyes in response, Law cracked the bone further. Normally Law wouldn’t mind interrogating (experimenting) with people who were part of black market trade and trying to screw over the family. It gave Law the mindset that this was an enemy. 

But this huge man on his table is different. 

His responses are that of someone who is in fact innocent. But that sort of act has tricked Law once before and Doflamingo wouldn’t be happy to find no new information whatsoever. Still part of Law really did want to believe him. 

Not giving it another thought, Law finished his report for the first time in a long time as a failure. The man would die anyways, he had seen too much and wasn’t a big asset to that section of the family. So why was Law giving him pity? Finishing up without going all the way til the man began to die. 

Simple answer was that Law was tired. 

But he knew it was more than that. Doffy would know it’s more than that. 

Unnecessary violence irritated Law to no end. 

Cleaning up his area, Law left the room back to Sugar’s office. Being so irritated, he only explained the issue and left promptly. Every time he checked the time, the closer it got to the meeting time with Doflamingo. 

He hurried back to his car to not be late. Driving deep into the lawless area of Sabaody, away from Kid’s territory. Kid knew better than to try and claim somewhere like here. Law made sure to park his car farther away and then walked up the small street market. Many vendors sell ingredients and different foods on the decently busy street. It was more popular on weekends but didn’t attract any huge crowds thankfully. 

Walking up to a particular vendor, Law only had to make eye contact with the fish vendor. The man nodded, moving out of the way for Law to head to the back. Going through the door and walking down a flight of steps, Law’s eyes squinted at the brightly lit, underground gambling hall. 

The second floor had a balcony that oversaw the huge bottom floor. The bottom floor holding most of the actual gambling tables, many people gathered around each one. Elegant craving in the structure surrounded the place, as if just to show how extravagant the place was compared to the outside. 

None of those parts were where Law needed to be. Instead he walked past the guards and rich people looking for a fun time. He reached the huge back room on the second floor that held a one way mirror to watch everything that happened in the gambling hall. Nothing went out of sight in that room. 

Entering the room, Doflamingo sat back lazily with Trebol by his side, holding an expensive bottle in his hand. Law wasn’t sure if the man enjoyed watching people winning or losing when he wasn’t entertaining important guests. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Law said prepared for what was to come, “That guy had no information. That or he’s-” 

“Ah I see,” Doflamingo cut him off, taking a swing from the bottle in his hand, “Guess he didn’t know after all. Worth a try.” Doflamingo motioned for Law to sit at the side of the table. 

Law blinked in surprise, moving to sit, “You don’t-” 

“Law, Law, I completely trust your judgement on this.” Doflamingo grinned at him, “You’ve been working rather hard for a while. You should really get some more sleep, the bags are getting worse,” 

The way the older said it was teasing but had an undertone Law was familiar with. 

“You can always quit that stuffy hospital job,” Doflamingo added casually, “You have no need for the money after all.” 

“I don’t,” 

“But you have a need for a new car?” Doflamingo asked, raising a brow at him. 

It took all Law’s willpower to not freeze up at the mention. Blood stains are a massive pain to get out and anyone who spotted it was bound to ask questions. Including whoever he would have paid to switch out the seat coverings. If someone like Smoker saw it, he’d be brought in for questioning for a long ass time. It was better just to buy another car but that meant having this conversation. 

“I liked it,” Law shrugged, “If you want me to take it back, I will.” 

“Strange of you to actually want to spend your money so no, keep it.” Doflamingo grinned, “Now onto more pressing matters.”

Trebol finally moved from Doflamingo’s side and laid out a good amount of photos in front of Law. Pictures from the case of Dr. Hogback and Victoria Cindry. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about these two all over the news,” Doflamingo said, “This entire case has been a big pain in the ass for me.” 

Taking a look at the familiar pictures, Law couldn’t think of how any of this could relate to Doflamingo. But then again, Doflamingo had a hand in nearly everything underground. 

“I have seen these.” Law nodded. He couldn’t put Smoker on the spot for being the one to show him the detailed photos. As much as the police officer got his nerves and vice versa, he would never let Doflamingo target the man. 

“Cutting to the chase, this man is the most important,” Doflamingo pointed to a picture of a man with pale as paper skin, a huge smile, and a huge round body. He had two stitches across his face and purple lipstick on his lips. 

“Moriah, the former head of a hitman group. Most of his lackeys were just incompetent. I’ll be honest, I have no idea how he ever got any job done. Yet he had been successful until one of the targets they hit was the wrong one.” 

Looking up from the photos, Law tried to read Doflaimgo’s expression. Law wanted to know if he knew where this conversation was going. 

“Moriah is tying up loose ends then?” 

“That’s right Law,” Doflamingo patronized him. Law ignored it, thinking back to his conversation with Smoker. _I had been right_.

“A big hit on a powerful man screwed him over. Now to save his ass, he started dropping them like flies. What’s surprising is that even _I_ don’t know who the hit was on. But other powerful people wish Moriah off the streets, permanently. Going as far to ask me for help.” 

“Do you wish for me to report back if I hear anything? I doubt I will get anything useful,” Law said. 

“Oh, no this is something I’m dealing with personally. However, if you ever do come across him or any of his remaining lackeys,” Doffy said pointing to a particular group of people. 

A girl with pink hair and wide eyes. A man with long blonde hair and massive beard. A different woman with pink hair but wore heavy makeup and much bigger. Finally a huge muscular, gruff man. 

“Make sure to report it back immediately,” Doflamingo said, “They might know a bit too much information. No good to have them running around.”

“Understood,” Law said, taking a good look at the people. 

“Also this man’s been irritating me to no end,” Doflamingo sneered, pulling out another photo. 

“Capone Bege,” Law muttered, recognizing the photo. 

“He just can’t seem to stay in his own territory. Trying to become a major weapon supplier,” Doflamingo said, throwing his head back in frustration, “If you see him on your table soon, don’t be surprised.” 

_That’s how much of an issue this is?_

“Speaking of frustrating people, your boy- oh wait, your ex,” Doffy corrected himself. 

Law glared down at Doflamingo for that. Law knew the man was only messing with him, riling him up on purpose. It still stung and Law didn’t appreciate the invasion of privacy. 

“Make sure you at least keep him close. Useful for information isn’t he?” Doflamingo said, “I don’t care who broke up with who, but just at arm’s length. He’s been messing around with big people, Big Mom, Shanks,” 

Law’s heart nearly dropped at that one. 

_Shanks? What the fuck Eustass-ya?! You honestly do have a death wish._ Law sighed in response, “Understood.” 

“And for your hard work these past two weeks, I’ll lay off some of the assignments. You should take a look at your off days. Those do exist you know?” Doflamingo reprimanded him. 

“I know,” 

“Don’t need my family passing out in exhaustion now. If that is to happen,” Doflamingo leaned in closer to Law. Law could smell the alcohol in the older man’s breath. 

“You can kiss that hospital goodbye,” 

The anger built up inside Law’s chest. Burning, threatening to expose itself. He needed to get out of this family. The leash Doflamingo held on him was tightening by the day. Law held the raging emotions away from reaching his face. 

“Understood, Doffy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy have the same blood type in cannon so... :D
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	5. A Driver's License

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XDrake freaks out and Law has to deal with a child.

The alcohol burned in Law’s throat, finally giving a fizzy feeling in his head. He absentmindedly thought about how many more bottles it’d take before he couldn’t hear XDrake’s scolding anymore. 

“Are you even listening to me?!” XDrake asked, tugging the bottle out of Law’s hand. 

“Nope,” 

“This is serious, you understand that Moriah being taken out is going to cause a lot of issues right?” XDrake asked, “A hit man group is basically on the loose and their next victim just showed up dead!” XDrake said pointing directly at the news report displayed on the tv. 

Originally Law had come to XDrake’s place to talk about the information he mentioned before on their last phone call. Instead Law started talking first and told XDrake about the situation with Moriah first when the news report called for another body found in 

“Not a victim,” Law said, “That man is part of Moriah’s group. What’s bothering me is that if he’s tying up loose ends, why so brutal? Don’t you think an ex-boss would only be clean about it?”

“Are you suggesting something?” XDrake asked.

“Suggesting that Moriah isn’t killing his own, it’s someone else. Doubt it’s Doffy, I just came from his fucked fish vendor.” 

“I haven’t been there in a while but I think I might have to soon.” XDrake said, not looking forward to that at all. 

“Careful, a slip up will get you killed now.” Law said before stopping, “The kid isn’t here right?” 

“Koby? No, he’s out but it wouldn’t matter cause he knows.” XDrake said before giving a grave look to Law, “You ca-” 

“Understood, no interest in that anyways. Now give me back my drink,” Law motioned. 

For the better part of what Law could only guess, seven to eight years, XDrake had himself deep in the operations of Kaido’s gang. Slowly working his way up and earning more and more trust. The only way Law found out was through his digging around for information on Corazon and caught XDrake’s cover slip up. 

That was long ago though. The two would try not to bring up the dismal discovery and the train wreck after again. 

“These murders are something else. Guess you were right about the area getting worse,” Law said, starting again at the news report. The blonde man with a huge bread’s body had been found, cuts and slashes were reported on his body. Including the head chopped off. 

“I didn’t even _know_ about this whole mess, I was talking about something else,” XDrake said reluctantly giving Law his drink back, “There’s rumors that some gangs are coming back into the area but it’s not really clear as to _why_. Hawkins, Bege, Apoo-” 

Under his breath, Law cursed that name in annoyance. 

“I’m not happy about it either,” XDrale grimaced, “But other smaller ones too are said to be coming here.” 

“They’re not here yet? Capone Bege is getting on Doffy’s nerves already,” Law said. 

“Not yet, but it’s possible that Kid’s terrority won’t last very long with the influx. I still haven’t found out why everyone is interested in Sabaody. But because it’s rumors, I’d say the minimum amount of time is three months before we start seeing them,” 

“I doubt the government will be able to blind eye this one.” Law said, “Especially not Kid messing with Big Mom and Shanks,” 

“He’s what? Is he insane?!” XDrake asked.

“That’s what I said,” Law grumbled, “I guess the area is going to be more dangerous,” 

An image of Luffy’s injury flashed through Law’s mind. “Speaking of which,” Law groaned, “My car’s seats have blood stains all over them now,” 

A disappointed look washed over XDrake’s face. “I would be concerned but … it’s you.” 

“Rude, I saved someone’s life. Give me a bit more credit,” Law said, taking another sip from his drink. 

“In the lawless area?” 

“Yeah, it was that straw hat kid that was here-” 

“Luffy?! What happened to him?” XDrake asked. 

“He got shot in the arm after picking a fight like a moron,” Law said, “Nicked an artery, would've died on the street if I hadn’t driven past.” 

“Was this recent?” XDrake asked. 

“It was only a week ago, so somewhat?” Law said, “I told him again that he shouldn’t go back there. It’s not something that can be taken lightly,” He saw his friend’s face once again fill with disappointment. 

“What happened?” Law asked. 

“As his somewhat doctor you probably don’t wanna know.” 

Law blinked silently at XDrake before turning back to the tv, “You’re right, I don’t.” 

“Don’t get me wrong Law, he’s a cool guy. Just not the brightest,” XDrake said, “I know last time wasn’t the best first meeting but he is genuinely a good person.” 

“You’re acting like that’ll change my mind from whatever you’re going to tell me,” 

“...He might have gone back and got in another fight. Heard about it from Koby,” 

“I’m never operating on him again,” 

“He just has bad luck in that area I think. But he didn’t get hurt the second time so that’s a plus,” XDrake said trying to save the situation. 

“That makes it so much better, I should probably call Mugiwara-ya soon.” Law said, checking his phone. 

“What for?” 

“I need to take out the sutures, evaluate his condition and he should be fine.” Law shrugged, “He’s sort of strange, kept saying how he’d pay me back.” 

“It’s strange to want to pay back the person who saved your life?” 

“It’s strange how he’s going about it,” Law clarified when his phone began to ring, “Well speak of the devil,” 

“That’s some freaky timing,” XDrake said, seeing the name ‘Mugiwara-ya’ displayed on Law’s screen. 

“I’ll be a moment,” Law said, getting up from the couch, walking to the kitchen for the phone call. XDrake switched the tv to a different channel after the news report changed to a different story. 

“Hello Mugiwara-ya,”

“Hey Torao! I finally found a way to pay you back!” Luffy said very excitedly over the phone.

“I said before you don’t have-“

“So I’ll pick you up tomorrow from your place, Nami said to tell you to dress in like workout clothes? I don’t really think you have to but if she said-”

“Hold on, I never agreed to going tomorrow,” Law said, interrupting Luffy, “Second, shouldn’t you be more focused on getting the sutures removed?” 

“I don’t know, Chopper said he could do it. And you’re free tomorrow aren’t you?” 

It took Law a second to respond to that, “And how would you know that?”

“Lucky guess?” 

What Law had planned was to relax and research most of the day tomorrow. His coworkers had strongly hinted to Law that he needed a day off. Against his judgement, he took the day off to humor them. 

“Well if you don’t need the sutures taken out by me, then this conversation is over.” Law decided.

“Alright I’ll get u tomorrow around one so don’t-”

“I never agreed to going!” 

“But if you’re free then you might as well! Besides you don’t look like you’ve gone out in a while,” Luffy said.

“I am at Drake-ya’s place for your information.” 

“Oh, do I need to pick you up from there?” 

There was a two second period where Law had to mentally stop himself from hanging up the phone. XDrake leaned back on the couch, catching a glimpse of Law’s patience wearing thin. Law glared at him while XDrake shrugged in response, looking away. 

“Hello? Torao?” 

“Yes, I’m just trying to get my thoughts together,” Law said through gritted teeth. 

“You don’t have to worry about tomorrow, it’s going to be so much fun!” 

An exhausted sigh came from Law, getting XDrake to throw him a thumbs up, whispering, “You need a break anyways.” 

_Alright, I can blame my suffering on Drake-ya then._

“Fine, I’ll be at my place.” 

“Yosh! See you tomorrow!” 

Hanging up the phone, Law crossed his arms at XDrake, “You will never hear the end of this.”

“I have the feeling that’ll happen.” 

_Oh my god … he drives worse than Kid drunk._

Holding on to the handle of the car for dear life, Law yelled at Luffy angrily, “Where the hell did you learn how to drive?!” 

“My brother, Ace!” Luffy said happily, running another red light, “He’s a great driver! He got mad a lot of the time when I drove though. Sabo would get mad too but I don’t think I was that bad because they stopped teaching after a while. They usually take me places like this one time we went to the city past Goa-” 

Law’s knuckles had turned white from gripping so hard. Law wondered how Luffy’s car wasn’t positively destroyed when he came to pick him up. 

“How did you even pass your driver’s test?” Law mumbled, cutting off Luffy’s long winded story while he sped down the street.

“Driver’s test?” Luffy asked, looking away from the wheel. 

“You … did you take your driver’s test?” 

“No,” 

“Stop this car,” Law said. 

“What for?” 

“Because there’s no way in hell I’m letting an unlicensed driver kill me in a car accident!” Law yelled while the vehicle swerved violently. 

“We need to get to the place somehow!” Luffy said like it was obvious. 

“I know, we’re switching.”

“But you don’t know where we’re going!” 

“Just give me the address!” 

“No! That’ll ruin the surprise!” 

“I can live without the surprise. I can’t live with _you_ behind the wheel!” 

The car came to a sudden stop, causing the seat belt to dig into Law’s collarbone to keep him from hitting his face first on the dashboard. 

“We’re here anyways, so stop complaining,” Luffy said happily pointing at the building in front of them. 

“You didn’t even park the car!” Law yelled, before opening the door slightly. 

“I did!” 

“You’re sideways on THREE parking spots.” 

“It’s only two,”

After a bit more back and forth, Luffy finally, reluctantly, gave the keys to Law so he could at least park the car properly. Still tense from the near death experiences he had encountered, Law walked into the building with Luffy. The building had a sign that displayed the name Skypiea Zone. 

“This place seemed like a ton of fun to go too, but I couldn’t at first because of the injury,” Luffy said as they walked down the hallway. 

“But you could pick another fight again in the lawless area,” Law deadpanned, making Luffy freeze up. 

“Who told you that?!” 

“I know everything and if I don’t, I’ll find out eventually.” Law smirked. 

“You didn’t know about this place I bet!” Luffy said smiling proudly, “That’s why it’s a surp-” 

“Oh Trafalgar?” a high pitched voice called out from the counter. 

“Ah Kotori,” Law said, recognizing the large rounded, bald man. 

“Actually it’s Hotori!” he said, spinning around dramatically while laughing. 

“Nope, it’s Kotori,” Law sighed. 

“You’re still no fun after all this time Trafalgar!” Kotori laughed, “I see you’ve brought Straw Hat with you this time!” 

“This time?!” Luffy asked shocked, “You’ve been here before?” 

“Back in high school yeah, used to come here to kill time.” Law explained. He left out the part that he would use the area as an excuse to Doflamingo that he was in fact training like he claimed. 

That made Luffy deflate, grumbling about the surprise before lighting up again, “Ah whatever, we can still have a lot of fun here anyways!” 

Paying their tickets, the two walked through the doors to the main area. Skypiea Zone is a trampoline park that holds a variety of different attractions. Obstacles courses, dodgeball on trampolines, a free area, and a foam ball pit. 

“A trampoline park isn’t a good idea for someone who got shot a week ago,” Law grumbled, finding himself being pulled along by Luffy. Everywhere Luffy looked, the excitement in his eyes only increased. 

The workout clothes made sense to Law, given it was better to move around in the park. He didn’t think it was all that necessary though. Luffy rushed them to the free trampolin area, bouncing off the sides with ease. 

It took Law a bit to get back into the feel of it while Luffy was practically doing flips already. “Torao, can you do flips?!” Luffy asked while running around. 

“I have not been here in years, so I’m not keen on just trying it out.” Law said, enjoying his simple high jumping in one place. Luffy reminded Law of a pinball machine, launching himself around the room like an endless ball of energy. 

“There’s the foam pit though!” Luffy said, leading him over to the area. Law honestly, didn’t want to try a flip, especially having not done Before Law could really mentally prepare himself to flip into the ball pit, Luffy pushed him from behind. Releasing an undefined yelp, Law landed and disappeared into the huge foam pit. 

“I hate you,” Law spat out, when he reached the top. Luffy only laughed and claimed how he really couldn’t do a flip. Luffy got a foam cube to the face after that comment. 

They only spent probably thirty minutes jumping around, trying to see who could do the most flips or jump the highest. Law had already started to run out of breath. _I really need to start working out more regularly._ He had a nice toned body but not quite the same as the last time he had been there. 

“We should do the dodge ball! Look they're going to start a game soon Torao!” Luffy said, dragging Law by the arm. 

“You don’t have to drag me everywhere. I know where it is,” Law said. 

“You’re not being dragged! You’re on two feet and you’re still slow,” Luffy said. 

Law was tempted to push Luffy face first into the on of the wall trampolines. Nonetheless, the two made it before the game could start. The game had around thirty people split on each side. Most being older teens or adults. 

“Oh the next one, we should be on different sides!” Luffy said suddenly. 

“You may have gotten shot, but after seeing you today there’s no way I’m going easy on you.” 

“It wouldn’t be fun if you did,” Luffy grinned. 

The ref, Hotori, began to repeat the rules about the game before starting to make sure everyone understood what was allowed. Luffy pointed at the man in confusion for looking exactly like Kotori. 

“They’re identical twins,” Law explained. 

“That’s scary identical!” Luffy said, “And you could tell them apart?” 

“It took awhile but yeah,” 

Hotori hit the buzzer for them to begin the game. Instead of focusing entirely on the game, Law made sure to take notes on how Luffy played so he could beat him the next round over. Luffy worked very fast on his feet, avoiding balls with ease and launching them just as fast. It reminded Law of a hyperactive monkey. Within minutes, Luffy had most of the other side eliminated. 

“Watch your left, Mugiwara-ya,” Law said. Law jumped out of the way of a ball, closer to Luffy. 

“You’re not even throwing any balls Torao,” Luffy said, catching a ball in his hands and tossing it over to Law. 

“You’re doing just fine on your own,” Law shrugged, before his ball hit the legs of one of the opponents. 

The game ended with an easy victory for Luffy and Law’s side. With the few minutes in between, some of the other players came up to talk to Luffy about his skills on the court. Law kept quiet, seeing how easily Luffy managed to befriend a group of people within seconds of a conversation and his bright smile. 

The next game came along and Law moved himself to the opposite side. When the game started, Law took no time grabbing hold of a ball and preparing to take out as many people he could from Luffy’s side. Because of Luffy being able to get rid of people so easily, Law would also have to do the same if he wanted the game to remain in his favor.

As he moved, Law could feel Luffy’s eyes trained on him. Not taking the shot to attack but waiting. Instead the two focused entirely on taking out the other participants of the game until it reached only Law and Luffy on opposite sides of the court. 

Because of Luffy’s speed, Law had very little time to throw a ball himself. He spent more time dodging while also subtlety nudging balls towards his side of the court. Law allowed one to be just beyond the edge of the line that separated him and Luffy. 

Soon, there were no other balls in sight for Luffy to take. Taking a step forward to get the ball, Luffy suddenly stopped and looked up at Law. _He figured it out_ , Law grinned to himself but it had been too late. Luffy had already been in range and Law threw the ball in his hands towards Luffy. 

Instead of taking the hit, Luffy rolled out of the way while grabbing the ball on the ground. Trimpfully he stood up, already aiming at Law when Hitori called the game over. 

“It’s over?” Luffy asked. 

Law pointed at Luffy’s feet. Looking down, he noticed that he had stepped over the middle line when dodging Law’s ball. 

“That was dirty Torao!” Luffy complained as they got off the court.

“It was a simple strategy. You just didn’t pay attention long enough,” Law said. 

Law felt something warm rose his chest that confused him for a second.

“You didn’t manage to hit me though,” Luffy said, his chest puffed out. 

“You didn’t either and yet you lost,” Law smirked, making Luffy pout in response. 

“Is that the obstacle course?” Luffy asked excitedly, forgetting the game entirely. “Yeah, I wonder if my time is still up there,” Law said as they walked to the course. 

“Time?” 

“For the obstacle courses you can be timed and if it’s good enough, it’ll be up there on the scoreboard,” Law said, pointing to the list of names near the course. Law’s own name being the second highest time while the highest was someone by the name of Kalgara. Taking a glance, Law could see the other names under his own starting from Bonney, to XDrake, to Kid, and Killer. 

Remembering the times Kid hit himself face first on some of the obstacles brought a smile to Law’s face. 

“That’s your name?” Luffy asked, pointing at the second place.

“It sure as hell isn’t ‘Torao,’” Law said while Luffy went to get himself a place on the obstacle course. 

The employee waited for Luffy to be ready before they started the timer. Law watched off to the sidelines, knowing that there was no way he would be able to beat him own time again. It had taken a bunch of tries for him to accomplish that time. A lot of competitiveness between him, Bonney, and Kid. Plus after all the jumping around they did, Law had already lost a considerable amount of energy.

The timer started and if Law thought he had been moving fast before, it was nothing now. Luffy flew from platform to platform, easily climbing through the course, jumping and dodging different obstacles. Luffy moved through the hanging bars just like a monkey would and finished off by clamming the button at the end of the course. He turned around, breathing heavily while putting his straw hat back on his head. 

Law found his eyes lingering on Luffy’s toned back muscles just a bit too long.

Law quickly shut his jaw after realizing it was hanging slightly open in shock. 

“Time?!” Luffy yelled from the otherside. 

“You beat Kalgara?!” the employee asked in shock looking at the new time. 

_He not only beat_ me _but the top spot?! That hasn’t changed in years!_

“Yes! First place!” Luffy said before throwing himself into the foam pit happily. 

For the next ten minutes, Law had to hear Luffy whine for him to try the course himself and to not be a sore loser. Law only giving the excuse that he was tired. Before Luffy could object further, they both heard Luffy’s stomach growl loudly. 

“I know the perfect place to get food!” Luffy said as they walked towards the exit. 

“You are not driving,” 

“Why does no one let me drive,” Luffy grumbled as they left the building walking in the parking lot. The sun began to set on them, making the taller buildings reflect the pinkish sky.

“Hold on, if you have no driver's license, where did you get the car from?” Law asked. 

“Zoro,” 

“Who the hell-”

“Excuse me!” 

The two stopped looking over to a small girl behind them. She had red hair and a small pouch that she clung onto. She seemed to be on the verge of tears, looking up at them. 

“Do you know where I am? I’m lost,” the girl asked. 

A quick look was passed between Law and Luffy. “You don’t know where your parents are?” Luffy asked. 

“No,” the girl sniffled. 

“They can’t be far, this is near the tourist area. It’s easy for kids to get kidnapped in this area though,” Law said looking around. The girl flinched when making eye contact with Law. Law had grown used to those reactions, especially when tired he tended to look even more approachable. 

“I don’t like this man!” the girl declared, pointing at Law before crying loudly.

“Torao, the kid’s crying,” Luffy said. 

“I know,” Law sighed.

“Aren’t you a doctor?” 

“What does that have to do with this?” 

“You should be nice to kids!” Luffy declared. 

“I’m not in pediatrics!” 

The child’s cries only increased in volume, getting the attention of those nearby. 

“Can we just leave it here,” Law asked as though it were a statement. 

“We can’t just leave her!” 

“I’m this close to calling Smoker over here,” Law grumbled before kneeling to eye level with the girl, “I know you’re scared but we can take you to some good people who can help you find them. Would you like that?” 

She nodded, calming down after being reassured that she would indeed not be kidnapped. Luffy made sure to keep her smiling and entertained while Law got on the phone with Smoker. 

“What?” Smoker grunted on the other line. 

“There’s a kid in the Skypiea Zone parking lot who’s lost. Take her to the station or something.” Law said. 

“I’m not even on duty!” Smoker yelled before groaning again, “I’ll send someone who is right now.” 

While waiting for a police officer to come, Luffy had befriended the little girl named Asia. She laughed at his stupidity while Law sat besides them on the curb. 

Absentmindedly, Law thought about how big Luffy’s smile was and how it fit perfectly for calming down the little girl. 

The police car pulled up, a familiar pink haired woman stepping out of the car. 

“You know, Smoker doesn’t shut up about you whenever he sees you,” Hina said, walking up to them. 

“Me?” Luffy asked, confused. 

“Well he did mention a kid with a straw hat but I meant Trafalgar,” Hina said, “Congrats on your position.” Law nodded at the acknowledgement. 

Hina took care of getting Asia to the station to look for her guardians and Luffy seemed almost disappointed to see her go. 

“You sure know a lot of people here,” Luffy commented, watching the car drive off. “I sort of grew up here, of course I would.” Law said, “If anything, I’m surprised by the amount of people who know you already.” 

“I don’t mean too, but exploring the city has let me meet a bunch of great people!” Luffy laughed, “Even if I don’t see them for long, we’re still friends!”

“Weren’t you supposed to be finding a job? Not just explore,” Law asked. 

“That can come later. For now, I just want to have fun,” Luffy grinned, “And that excuse was mostly for my Gramps to get off my case. He still is trying to send me messages about what he wants me to do. So I’ll take it easy for right now.” 

“How do you expect to pay for all that food you eat then?” 

“Oh right food! I know the perfect place!” Luffy said, getting into the car immediately, “Come on, you’re going to make me even more hungry!”

Shaking his head, Law got inside the car before realizing his mistake. Luffy was in the driver’s seat. 

“Wait-!” 

The car backed up, jerking Law and Luffy forward. Law continued to yell at Luffy to stop the car while it sped off in the busy center of the city. Many cars honked and yelled back at them for driving very recklessly.

Everyday Law spent with Luffy, he swore ten years were taken off his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the rest of Luffy and Law's date but not a ‘date' will come next time!
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention that no one knows exactly what Law does for Doflamingo. So XDrake doesn’t know and to Law it doesn’t matter because he’s going to leave the family anyways.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	6. An Empty Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law hates group chats and gossip about him in general.

For the second time that day, Luffy grumbled about how Law was in fact no fun. The two stood outside of the infamous Shakky’s Rip-Off Bar that Luffy had discovered in the lawless area. 

“This is not even my fault,” Law said to Luffy’s pouting face. 

“Yes it is! Stop ruining the surprises!” Luffy said.

“I don’t know what you expect from the person who’s spent years living here,” Law said, raising an eyebrow, “If anything it should be me showing you hidden gems in Sabaody, not you.” 

“You will?!” Luffy asked, excitedly. 

“No.” 

“It’s alright, that makes it even more fun to discover them!” Luffy laughed off Law’s passiveness so easily, it shocked Law. Most would automatically see him as rude which Law understood perfectly why but usually wouldn’t take it so easily. 

“The next time I find some place new, I’ll take you to-”

“The next time, it better not be in the lawless area.” Law said, giving Luffy a look as the two walked up to the bar, “Did you find this place the first or second time you came here?”

“... The second,” Luffy said. 

A loud thud and yelling came from the inside of the bar. Immediately, Law sidestepped away from the door, pulling Luffy along by the arm. Then the doors burst open with one man flying out of the bar, landing face first on the ground. Two other men ran out of the bar behind them, scrambling away in fear. 

“She never changes,” Law sighed. 

“Shakky, I’m back!” Luffy announced into the bar, uncaring for the scene he just witnessed.

“Monkey-chan, good to see you again,” Shakky said. She held in her hands three wallets and a stack of cash, counting it. She then smiled, taking the cigarette out of her mouth, “Oh? Is that Trafalgar I see? Long time no see,”

“Shakky-ya,” Law nodded.

The

“You two can take the booth over there,” Shakky pointed.

“When did you meet Shakky?” Luffy asked. “In high school, like everyone else in this city.” Law said, tired of repeating himself. 

“This is a pair I never thought I’d see side by side,” Shakky said with an easy smile, “I take it you want to cash in that favor, Monkey-chan,”

“Yeah! I owe Torao my life after last week, so it’s the least I could do,” Luffy said while they took their seat. 

“You owe  _ him _ a favor?” Law asked Shakky, raising an eyebrow. Usually, one would expect it to be the other way around with Shakky.

“Ah yes, I had to send a message to my missing husband. He managed to track him down thankfully,” Shakky replied.

“He was pretty cool too, sort of weird though,” Luffy said with a laugh before turning to Shakky, “Can we eat now?” 

“At least order something first,” Law said, annoyed by his demand. 

“I’ll bring you two some drinks,” Shakky said, “You two decide in the meanwhile. Not like anyone else is here.”

“Is it always this empty?” Luffy asked, looking around the bar to see no other patrons. “A good amount of the time, yes. If you’re not friends with Shakky, expect to be robbed out of everything you’ve owned,” Law said. 

“There're a lot of interesting people in the city,” Luffy laughed, “I even met some people I’ve seen before here! Like Koby, but I knew he was here so that doesn’t count. But Hatchan was here too in the city! That was a surprise because last time I saw him, Zoro kicked his ass for hurting Nami. Nami doesn’t get hurt a lot, she’s strong. Too strong. She-” 

“I have no idea who you’re talking about.” Law said with a sigh. He’s heard the names Zoro and Nami before but didn’t really follow along the rest of the story fully. He jumped around from one topic to the next too fast.

“Oh Zoro is super cool! He’s a police officer right now, or he’s still starting out as one? I should ask if he’s met Smokey yet. I’m sure Smokey would like him … okay not him sleeping on the job. He sleeps a lot, one time he fell asleep on me and that was  _ not _ fun. But he also practices kendo!” 

While trying to keep track of what Luffy had been saying, Law’s phone had been buzzing in his pocket. Ignoring it, he asked, “Kendo? It’s been a bit since I’ve practiced. Do you know what type of-” 

“You know it too?!” Luffy asked, interpreting him, “I bet you don’t use three swords though!” 

“Three … Three swords? Who uses three swords?” Law asked. Another buzz came from Law’s pocket, making him grit his teeth in annoyance. 

“Yeah, Zoro uses three swords and-”

“Give me a second, I’m going to head to the restroom real quick.” Law said, getting up from his seat. 

“Alright,” Luffy said, not bothered by Law’s sudden interruption. 

“Don’t you dare take my drink when I come back,” Law warned while Luffy laughed. 

Walking to the restroom, the buzzing just continued and Law was tempted to just turn off the phone entirely. Standing in front of the sink, away from the stall, Law looked to see a group chat that had been created with him in it. 

“You’re kidding me,” Law muttered to himself. His eyes narrowed the further he scrolled, seeing that Doflamingo had made the group chat including the entirety of the family in it. It included everyone from Dellinger to Pica and Trebol. Along with a message about how Law couldn’t leave this group chat this time, along with a line of text messages calling for him. 

The messages kept going, making Law want to spite them and not answer at all. Reluctantly, Law answered the group chat with a simple, yet annoyed,  _ why. _

Baby 5 said something about him being rude and Buffalo talking about something to do with a car to Dellinger. Doflamingo, in the chaotic group chat, said something along the lines of family dinners and bonding. 

A sick feeling overcame Law at the thought of attending those dreaded family dinners again. 

Each time, he swore they only worsened as time went on. Talking behind each other's backs in the most obvious way imaginable. Giolla was the main culprit of those sorts of spats. There would be a fight of the day between two members; it would be entirely based on whatever beef one had with the other earlier that day. Baby 5 could be even bringing over boyfriend number sixty-two only for him to run out of the mansion screaming his head off. Then she’d get mad at Doffy and oh the cycle would continue.

Doflamingo went on about a great restaurant that he was thinking of showing the family which only made Law and the rest of his ‘siblings’ text back with their loud disagreements. Baby 5, Dellinger, and Law all understood the immense embarrassment that came with eating out with the family. Others like Buffalo and Sugar just didn’t care about the chaos. 

Just staring at the group chat got on Law’s nerves more and more. Instead of sticking around to see where the dinner conversation went, he just quickly sent a text that he was busy and to tell him the details later before shutting off the phone’s notifications. For good measure, he also put the group chat on mute. 

Taking a look at his tired expression, Law wondered why the hell he ever agreed to spending one of his few days off for such pointless activities. He should have been looking for information, not playing around. 

Then again, Luffy hadn’t been all that bad to be around. 

As soon as Law fully processed that last thought, he shook it away. 

_ He nearly killed you, probably ten times on the way over here alone _ , Law scolded himself. The words of XDrake came back to mind, making Law grimaced. Quickly washing his hands, Law decided that after today he would stop being so distracted. 

Stepping outside of the bathroom area, Law sensed the change in atmosphere in the bar. Shakky looked off to the side bored with a cigarette in hand.

Well if Shakky wasn’t concerned, Law knew he shouldn’t be either. Even when telling himself that, Law remained cautious while walking towards the table.

A three people stood at the side of the table that Law was certain had been his and Luffy’s. The taller man had blue wavy hair, the more buff man next to him had short, unkempt blond hair. Next to them a blond woman draped herself over the blue haired man. A laugh came from the blond haired man and Law’s face scrunched in annoyance. 

“Why don’t you move out of this seat before I make you, huh straw hat?” Bellamy said while his two lackeys laughed at this. 

“And for what reason would he need to move?” Law asked, crossing his arms. 

The three turned around, allowing Law to see a rather annoyed and pissed off Luffy glaring Bellamy. Law hoped he would be able to settle this before Luffy went trying to fight Bellamy. Not that Law didn’t think he couldn’t beat Bellamy. It was quite the opposite, he didn’t want to sit through Doflamingo’s questioning of who beat up one of his men. 

“Trafalgar, didn’t expect to see ya here,” Bellamy said with a grin trying to be casual, “Nothing much, just trying to get our regular spot from this weakingly.” 

“What a childish reason,” Law replied immediately to keep their attention away from Luffy who stood up, furious. “Were you going to ask if his name was on it?”

“Come on now Trafalgar, he’s taking up the whole booth,” Bellamy grinned.

“The bar is empty.” 

“And we want the place to ourselves anyways when my crew comes by,” Bellamy reasoned before looking Law up and down, not so subtlety, “Either way, you should join me and my crew for a drink.”

Law saw Luffy was ready to practically jump Bellamy at this point.

“I’m sure we can catch like-”

“Kind offer from the guy trying to take mine and my patient’s booth in the first place,” Law snapped. 

The three stiffened at that, allowing Law to walk through. Law sat back in the booth where Luffy took the que to sit down as well. Law threw one last glare in the direction of Bellamy and his lackeys before turning his full attention back to Luffy. 

“Did you order already?” 

“Shakky didn’t let me, she said I had to wait for you,” Luffy groaned. 

Thoroughly embarrassed, Bellamy led his crew outside the car while the girl somewhat complained but the blue haired man shushed her. Law dreaded the possibility of Doflamingo hearing about this. Which was likely thanks to Bellamy’s near obsession with the man. 

“I’m surprised you weren’t mid fight when I came out,” Law said. 

“I wanted too,” Luffy grumbled, “His face is annoying.” 

“Agreed,” Law gave a small smile. 

“You two know each other or something?” Luffy asked, grumpily. 

Looking over to the side, Law tried to make sure he didn’t give too much information. He didn’t exactly feel like sharing his complicated relationships with Luffy.

“I knew him from high school,” Law answered, taking a sip from his drink.

A fist came down on the back of Law’s head, making him hit his teeth on the glass and choke. He coughed and wheezed while Shakky came up to the side of the table.

“Don’t go scaring customers off like that,” Shakky scolded, “I was going to take them for everything they were worth. Probably wasn’t much anyways,”

Luffy only laughed while Law glared at her for such a petty reasoning. They finally ordered their food from Shakky before Luffy turned back to him.

“Also it’s ‘friend,’” Luffy said. 

“Friend what?” 

“I’m not your patient, I’m your friend!” Luffy said. 

“We met three times,” Law said, “The second time I had to operate on you.” 

“Why does that matter? It doesn’t matter how long you’ve known the person to be friends.” 

“I personally consider it to be that way.” 

“That’s lame. Do you have like a set minimum of hours you have to spend with a person to be friends?” Luffy asked, “I’ve even been to your house!” 

“Because you were dying. It’s called basic human decen-” 

“You know that reminds me of Bon-chan!” Luffy exclaimed suddenly, nearly knocking over the drinks. Law caught his drink with ease while Luffy’s drink rocked back and forth before stopping. 

The conversation around this guy named Bon-chan continued through them even getting food. Law found himself memorizing the names of Luffy’s massive list of friends along the way. Even when eating, Luffy continued on with his stories. Law let him ramble while eating, enjoying not having to input too much into the conversation himself. 

When they finished, the two thanked Shakky for covering their bill again. 

“Where to next Torao?” Luffy asked, ready to sprint out the bar’s door. 

“My house, I’m exhausted and it’s eight,” Law said. 

“Eight is early to go home,” Luffy whined, walking out the door. 

“You go on ahead, I’ll be there in a second.” Law said, staying close by to Shakky who was behind the bar. Luffy gave a nod and left out the doors. The second they closed behind Luffy, Law turned to Shakky. 

“If you’re asking that same question, you’re out of luck.” Shakky said, before blowing out some smoke. 

“You and I both know, you have  _ some _ kind of information that can help me. Or lead me to someone who would.” Law said, “I understand messing with death reports is dangerous. I know what I’m doing.” 

“Sure kid,” she chuckled, “Listen, I know you’re going to find the information on him one way or another. But it sure isn’t going to be through me.” 

Even with part of him wanting to argue against it, Law gave a simple, “Alright then.”

“Don’t underestimate your own ability to find it.” Shakky said before her tone turned grave, “I hope you don’t mean to involve Monkey-chan in this. That sort of-”

“I barely know him, I wouldn’t think of it,” Law said, somewhat confused by her statement. 

Taking a long look, Shakky only sighed, “Don’t do anything you’ll regret, good luck.” 

“I’ll see you, Shakky-ya,” Law said, taking his leave. 

The second Law saw Luffy in the driver’s seat of the car, he thought his blood pressure would burst. Another yelling match was exchanged between the two in the middle of the empty parking lot, until Law had threatened to walk himself home. 

That changed Luffy’s mind instantly. Although he clearly regretted it. Law could see Luffy’s annoyed face with just a side glance to the passenger seat. Getting to Law’s house, Luffy switched over to the driver’s spot. 

“If you get in an accident, I’m not operating on you.” Law said, through the passenger window. 

“Sure, sure,” Luffy said with a grin, “I’ll see ya later Torao! We should go to other places next time.” 

Law frowned at this. 

“There isn’t a next time. This was just a payment,” Law said. Although the only thing Luffy did pay for today was the tickets at Skypiea Zone. 

“Yeah it was, but next time will be just for fun!” Luffy said. Before Law could deny further, Luffy waved goodbye before speeding off dangerously in the car. Leaving Law standing in the middle of the sidewalk in mid thought. 

Walking into his house, Law resisted the urge to text Luffy his denial. 

“What did the spaghetti do to you man?” Shachi asked, almost jokingly. 

“What are you talking about?” Law asked, looking up from his food. 

The four, Law, Shachi, Penguin. and Bepo sat in one of the break rooms of the ER, eating their lunch. Law had just bought a reheatable meal when he realized he hadn’t even brought food in to eat. They had to go back to work soon, so they took refuge in mindless chatter. 

“You’re glaring at the spaghetti,” Penguin said with his mouth full, “It’s like it’s cause of all issues in your life.” 

“I get you don’t like eating, but damn.” Shachi laughed. 

“I don’t hate eating,” Law said in defense, “I just forget sometimes. You all swear like I’m malnourished.” 

“You are,” the three answered in unison, but not without Bepo giving a quick apology. 

The glare Law gave them didn’t deter their comments. He went back to focusing on his previous thoughts. He had been thinking of a way to get out the family dinner that would be happening at the end of the week. Of course, Doflamingo already had a ridiculous amount of control over his schedule, so he couldn’t exactly say he had work. 

_ Maybe I can just leave early, it wouldn’t be too bad to say that I wasn’t feeling well and leave. There’s always the chance that Doffy will blame that on me working too long at the hospital though. _

There was also the issue of having to start from the bottom when investigating Corazon’s passing. Not many people were willing to talk with him, including Shakky from the day before. There were only a few starting points he had but none of which were all that promising. 

Not to mention Luffy bothering him with text messages about somewhere else they could visit. Law found himself falling into Luffy’s pace once again, nearly accidently agreeing to a meet up somewhere in Sabaody. After that near slip up, Law just muted Luffy entirely out of frustration and annoyance. 

“Did you meet someone?” Penguin asked suddenly, snapping Law out of his thoughts. 

“Excuse me?” Law asked. 

“You’re all lost in thought. Glaring at everything,” Penguin pointed out, “Is it that you’re struggling against  _ love _ .” Penguin and Shachi both laughed at the joke while Law scrunched his nose at the thought. 

“Struggling against love, as if,” Law sneered, “He’s been annoy-… shit.” 

The second the word ‘he’ fell from Law’s mouth, Shachi and Penguin froze in shock. 

“Oh my god, I was joking,” Penguin said, “You meet someone?!” 

“Or is it Kid again?” Shachi asked, grimacing. 

“No! And hell no!” Law yelled, “You have it wrong. I’m talking about the kid I fixed up a while ago.” 

“Oh shame, it’s illegal,” Shachi said. 

“Actually, he’s twenty-one but sure as hell acts like a kid,” Law muttered. 

“So it’s not illegal!” Shachi exclaimed, “There’s hope for you after all!” 

“Captain, I wish you luck,” Bepo said. 

“I hate you all.” Law sighed, “Except Bepo,” 

“Racist,” Shachi commented jokingly. 

“Have you seen Kid recently?” Penguin asked, “Like you said you were going too,” “I didn’t say I was going too. I just said to him that if he wants to meet up, it’s fine. Hasn’t texted me since,” Law shrugged, “It’s his choice to do that, not mine.” 

“That just makes it awkward on him,” Shachi said, “Which is what you’re hoping for. You should have just said straight up, you didn’t want to be around him.” 

“That would be a lie then, I don’t mind being around him,” Law said, leaving out the second part being that Doflamingo still wanted him to be getting information out of Kid. 

“You should invite that straw hat guy over here.” Penguin said suddenly, “Could take your mind off Kid,” 

“I don’t need him to take my mind off anything,” Law shot back, “And you two just want to watch and judge us. I know you too well,” 

“He got us,” Shachi said, slapping Penguin’s back in fake shame. 

“You should really finish your food,” Bepo said pointing to Law’s food, “Before-” 

As though on que, Law’s pager beeped loudly. Getting up and rolling his eyes, Law said, “I’ll finish this later.” 

“He’s gonna drop it off in the dumpster on his way home,” Shachi whispered to Penguin. 

“I heard that,” Law spat, walking out the breakroom, ignoring the two’s loud laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law really does have big tsundere energy =3=
> 
> Thanks for reading!:DDD
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	7. Stupid, Bright, Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law finally owning up to himself.

Okay, maybe it had been a bad idea for him to skip dinner last night. Law wasn’t too sure if others could hear the loud rumbling from his stomach as he walked down the hallway, but he hoped not.

Mid-walk towards his locker, he realized he hadn’t brought lunch … again.

Now Law had two options, go to the cafeteria or go to one of the shitty fast food restaurants nearby the hospital.

Neither option sounded very appealing.

Nonetheless, he reluctantly chose the cafeteria to go get some nutrients inside of him. He walked down the long hallways with a clipboard in hand, one that he’d have to drop off at one point. Law didn’t know what he was going to eat at the cafeteria, but he knew it had to be something otherwise he’d collapse.

The insatiable hunger began to remind him a lot of Luffy. Who’s gigantic appetite seemed never ending. It was only a miracle that so much food fit inside the lean twenty year old. Now, Law began to think about how demanding Luffy was when it came to food, practically hearing Luffy whining his weird nickname.

“Torao,”

Great, now he’s going crazy. Hearing Luffy in his own work place instead of just in his head.

“Torao!” 

Law froze in his tracks, looking over to see Luffy standing in front of a curtain. Luffy waved like it was the most normal thing to be in the emergency room. In his workplace. _Why does my face feel so warm?_

“Mugiwara-ya? What are you doing here?” Law asked, walking up to him, “I told you, I’m not operating on you again.”

“Shishishi, I’m not here for me,” Luffy replied, “I’m here for my brother, Ace!” 

With that, Luffy pulled back the curtains to show a dark haired man, covered in bandages, resting on one of the hospital beds.

“Oh damn Luffy, you knoooow a cat cat thing here toooo?” the man, who Law could only assume to be Ace, said with a heavy slur. Ace moved his head strangely, looking around at everything and nothing.

“Oh he is drugged up,” Law noted. 

“Aaaaah he’s maaaad, what did you do Lu?” Ace slurred.

“Yeah, the doctor said it was for the pain and it’ll go away after a while. He’s kinda funny like this though,” Luffy laughed.

“What exactly happened to him?” Law asked, looking at Ace’s broken arm and heavy bandages on his body.

“Smokey hit him with his car.”

Law shook, trying to stop his laughter. He didn’t exactly want to laugh at a patient’s condition in front of their brother. 

“So Ace has narcolepsy and he fell asleep standing up, got hit right at that moment. I didn’t notice until I heard the thud. But he’s fine so it worked out!” Luffy grinned.

“That sounds pretty painful. I’m glad his injuries aren’t that bad,” Law said more genuinely than he thought he did. Although a broken arm didn’t sound good, it could have been much worse.

“Yeah, he’s pretty strong! He can take almost anything,” Luffy said with much pride.

Opening his mouth to reply, Law was cut off by his louder than ever stomach. Luffy stared at him, making Law nearly blush. _Since when the hell do I blush?!_

“You wanna go get something to eat with me,Torao?” Luffy asked excitedly. 

“I was on my way too anyways,” Law sighed, “Why not?”

Luffy took hold of Law’s wrist and yelled excitedly about food. Meanwhile Law tried to get him to stop pulling him so he could at least put down his clipboard. Luffy didn’t listen and Law had to shove it into Bepo’s hands along the way before they were completely out of the hospital.

“Do you know a good place to eat around here?” Luffy asked, looking up and down the street.

“Not really,” Law said.

“There’s a burger place over there!” Luffy said before stopping, “Oh you don’t eat bread though.”

Taken aback, Law watched Luffy as he continued to ramble some other options to eat at. He hadn’t expected Luffy to remember such a small detail about him. Just the thought made a warm feeling rise in Law’s chest. 

Quickly, Law attempted to shoot it down and ignore it.

“A sushi place seems good though! Let’s go there!” Luffy said, pointing to the other side of the street. Without much of a choice, Law let himself be dragged along by Luffy to the restaurant. 

They got a table and as soon as they sat down, Luffy already began ordering his food. The long list of Luffy’s continued for a while, with the poor waiter struggling to keep up at times.

“Alright, I’ll bring your food as it comes out,” the waiter said, putting away his notebook and pen.

“Excuse me, I would like to order as well,” Law said right as they began to leave.

“Wait, that’s all for _him?_ ” the waiter asked, pointing to Luffy.

“Yeah, Torao needs his food too,” Luffy said like it was obvious.

Flustered, the waiter hastily took Law’s order and then their leave. 

“You don’t look so good Torao. Have you been sleeping?” Luffy asked.

“Not too much,” Law shrugged, “I’m used to it. It’s not uncommon for me to get a little bit of sleep at a time.” 

“You haven’t been eating much either, that’s not helping,” Luffy said. 

“I’m fine, I just haven’t had the time.” Law didn’t understand why, but he felt like his heart was in his throat. He tried to move away from the subject, “Does your brother live here too?”

“Oh no, he visits here every so often. He came by to see me and hang out with each other. It’s been a while since we’ve seen one another,” Luffy grinned. 

“Must be nice to see him again,” Law said.

“Yeah, oh I forgot to tell Zoro I was at the hospital,” Luffy said, pulling out his phone.

 _Zoro. There’s that name again. He’s mentioned his name like what, three? Four times?_ Law thought bitterly before stopping himself. _Who cares. I don’t know him, so it doesn’t matter._

Still Law’s heart clenched slightly when seeing Luffy laugh at his phone.

_Get a hold of yourself. Why are you act-_

“Torao, are you sure you’re alright?” Luffy asked, his eyebrows furrowed and frown deep on his face.

“Yes, I haven’t eaten in a bit. That’s all,” Law said.

“You can tell me if something’s wrong you know? Or tell me about anything!” Luffy said.

_Even if I want to tell you, I couldn’t begin to know how to explain it._

“So that’s the same brother who taught you how to drive?” Law asked, trying to get his mind off whatever his mind had been thinking.

“Oh yeah! Ace tried teaching me, but I think that was two years ago,” 

“That explains your driving skills.”

“Oi!”

“It’s true. If you’re not practicing, then there’s no way you’re going to get any better,” 

“You sound like Sabo,” Luffy said, “That’s my other brother! He’s strong too and I should have probably texted him about Ace.”

“Could you do that?” Law asked with a sigh.

Tapping rapidly on his phone, the second Luffy went to put it away the phone rang with a call. 

“Uh oh,” Luffy said, pushing the phone away from him. 

“Answer it, he’s probably worried. You’re going to have to talk to him eventually about it,” Law said, not minding the phone call.

Hesitantly, Luffy pressed the answer button and a loud, “LUFFY!” came from the phone.

“Sabo, it’s all fine no-”

“A CAR LUFFY! A FUCKING CAR?!” 

Covering the phone with his hand, Luffy gave a sheepish smile to Law, “I’ll be back.”

Watching Luffy leave out the door, some part of Law regretted telling him to take the call. He brushed it off, looking to his phone to distract himself. It took around five minutes for Luffy to come back, with their food still not yet ready.

“He completely ignored the part where I said he was fine,” Luffy groaned, sitting back in his chair. 

“It’s family, of course he’s worried,” Law shrugged.

“Do you have any siblings?” Luffy asked.

The first thing that popped in his mind was Lami. He didn’t feel like sharing that part of his life with Luffy so he went with the safer options.

“Yeah, they’re annoying as hell,” Law mumbled.

“Why?”

“Buffalo can’t shut up for five seconds. Baby 5 can’t get her love life, or life in general, together. Dellinger is just an ass.” Law stopped himself before giving away too many names.

“Woah that’s three siblings!” Luffy said. 

“My family’s complicated, you can consider there’s more.” Law said. 

Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

“We don’t talk about it,” Law said, “At least your brothers seem to care for each other a lot.”

“Yeah, but we also know when we can handle ourselves. We have to be able to stand for ourselves,” Luffy said with a smile.

“Is that why you fight nearly everyone you meet?” Law asked.

“That’s not true!” Luffy defended, causing a small smile on Law’s face.

“But it is, you don’t have any sense of self preservation when it comes to people you don’t like,” Law said.

“I do have self pres-preserv- … I have that!” Luffy hit the table.

A small chuckle came from Law at that, “Why do you insist on fighting with your fists all the time?”

“Beating them up is easy,” Luffy said, “Besides, it’s only if they’re trying to pick a fight with me,”

“That is a loose definition in your book,”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll start a fight over a booth,” Law pointed out.

“It wasn’t just that! He was being an ass to you!” 

Law swore his stomach flipped a little at that.

“It’s like with Nami last time. That guy was messing with her so I fought him,” Luffy added.

Looking over to the side, Law fought down the feeling of disappointment from reaching his face. He gave a small smile to Luffy to hide it, “I think it’s fine for you to start fights when it’s warranted. It’s another thing to end up in the hospital over something stupid,”

“I won’t though!” Luffy said with much confidence, “If I do, I still have you to help me out!”

“I will do no such thing,”

“Sure, sure, wait really quick!” Luffy said, pulling out his phone. He angled the camera to show Luffy in the right corner with Law in the left. 

“Why are yo-?” 

“Smile!” Luffy said, barely giving it a second before snapping the photo. Luffy went back to his phone, tapping away, “I’m just telling Sabo where I’m at,” 

“You could have done that without the photo,” Law said, right before the waiter brought the first round of plates Luffy had ordered. 

Most of the lunch, Law ignored the stares the other people in the restaurant gave them. It got on Law’s nerves at times. Why couldn’t they just mind their own business for once? After finishing, Luffy nearly dragged him over to some place he wanted to visit before Law reminded him that he was still at work. 

Walking down the street and back to the hospital, Luffy asked, “Do you think Ace is alright now?”

“I don’t know who’s assigned to him, but he should be fine. I know I’m going to paged any minute now,” Law said, knowing he didn’t have much time left. 

“You sure work a lot huh?” Luffy asked, his tone changing to something Law couldn’t put his finger on.

Concern? Curiosity?

“I have too. I take care of others,” 

_In more ways than one._

“That doesn’t mean you should be so stressed all the time,” Luffy said, “It’s not just work right? I have a friend who’s a doctor too but they always are okay,”

“What do you mean by okay?” Law asked.

“I mean,” Luffy pursed his lips a bit, “I mean, that they don’t look like they're so worried or stressed? It’s like you carry so much weight on your shoulders that you can’t enjoy anything.”

The words pierced through Law’s throat. All he could do was stare at Luffy, taken aback.

“Not that you can’t enjoy stuff, but you don’t to … like the fullest!” Luffy reasoned. 

“Does it really matter though? Everyone has those days,” Law said, looking away. 

“Of course it matters,”

_Why do you say it like it’s the easiest thing in the world?_

“Which is why, I’m going to make sure you enjoy yourself at least _once_ when we go out! I just have to find something to do that you’ll like a lot,” Luffy thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Law had to need to dunk his head in a bucket of water. His face burned so much, he swore anyone would notice at a glance.

“But why?”

“Cause we’re friends!” Luffy said as they entered the building.

“I didn’t …”

“Do you really need to count our meetings again?” Luffy whined.

 _No, I guess not._ Not that Law would ever say that out loud.

“Whatever, you should know that I don’t have much time in-”

“You two,” a gruff voice interrupted them. 

“Smokey!” Luffy cheered. 

“Why are you two together again,” Smoker said through gritted teeth. He stood right in front of the bed of a completely knocked out Ace. 

“Hey, this is a hospital,” Law teased when he saw Smoker reached for the cigarette pack in his pocket. 

“We went to go eat sushi down the street.” Luffy said, “Oh yeah, my brother is coming in a couple of hours.” 

“Your brother?” Smoker asked. 

“Yeah, Sabo,” Luffy said. 

“His other brother,” Law added with a sly grin, “Pretty sure he can give him advice on how to sue your ass,”

“My life was completely fine until both of you showed up,” Smoker groaned while Luffy laughed. Law’s mind blanked at Luffy’s laugh for a second.

“Hey Torao?” 

“Hmm?”

“Why is there a beeping noise from your pocket?”

Law snapped out of it, realizing his pager had been going off. “Shit, I have to go.” Law said, moving away from them.

“Okay! I’ll text ya later Torao!” Luffy said with a wave. Even Smoker gave him a reluctant wave as he left to meet up with Shachi and Penguin. 

“Damn you’ve got it bad huh?” Shachi chuckled, looking back at Luffy who had begun talking with Smoker. 

It seemed that Ace had woken up and began listening to a very sorrowful Smoker. That was until Luffy said something that made Smoker begin to yell at Luffy. 

“What are you talking about?” Law asked.

“I can’t believe you’re not seeing anything that we’re seeing right now,” Penguin groaned, “Whatever, we’ll tell you later,”

Frowning, Law allowed himself to be lost in his work once again. 

The end of Law’s shift had him exhausted. Mentally and physically. He tempted himself by grabbing a coffee in the breakroom before leaving for home. Before he even walked in, He could already hear Penguin and Shachi loudly talking with the rest of their coworkers. 

“Are you sure these two aren’t just bullshitting us?” Ikkaku asked. 

“How can you not trust us?!” Shachi asked, shocked and faking hurt. 

“It’s you two,” 

“Okay, but the kid literally came in today. Law couldn’t keep his eyes off him!” Penguin chimed in. 

“Bepo, what do you think?” Jean asked. 

“I didn’t see anything that they’re talking about so I don’t know. Sorry,” 

“Sorry, insufficient evidence,” Ikkaku yawned. 

“Do you all have nothing better to do?” Law asked glaring at all of them when he walked into the breakroom, “I can hear you idiots from the other side of the hospital.” 

“Oh right, how was lunch with him today?” Bepo asked. 

It occurred to Law that he had indeed shoved his stuff into Bepo when Luffy had been dragging him out earlier. That made him freeze in place, causing the rest of his coworkers to explode in questions for him and Bepo. 

“You did see something you liar!” Shachi said to Bepo. 

“I didn’t see what you guys brought up!” 

“What’s his actual name though?” Ikkaku asked Law, “How long have you seen each other?” 

_Maybe I should make some coffee at home. Crappy breakroom coffee isn’t worth the trouble._

“All I saw was that they went to lunch together,” Bepo said after being shaken by Shachi for answers. Law thanked Bepo under his breath for not bringing up that Luffy had dragged him by the arm out of the building. 

“This guy doesn’t even eat, so are you sure about that?” Ikkaku asked. 

“Oi,” Law said. 

“I’m pretty sure,” Bepo said. 

“This is like your second date practically,” Penguin said. 

“It’s not!” Law said

“What does he look like again?” Ikkaku asked Shachi and Penguin.

“He’s sort of cute though.” Shachi said, “Definitely not what I thought Law’s type was. I mean, nothing like Kid,” 

Every part of Law’s body felt like it was overheating, Law had enough. “I’m going home. I don’t have time for this,” He turned back to leave while the rest called after him. The burning in his chest made it hard to breath inside the room. 

Thinking back to the time spent at the trampoline park, it made the lights in the hospital so much brighter. Like the spotlight had been put on him. The hospital walls seemed ready to crush him, suffocating him in these emotions. 

The car ride home, he hadn’t been able to get rid of the bothersome stinging in his chest. The lights and noises of the streets blended together into white nothingness. Driving on completely auto-pilot, Law couldn’t get the words of his coworkers out of his mind. 

Exiting his car, the night air did nothing against his heated blood. Only touching his arms could he feel the cold. Law walked begrudgingly into his house, slamming the door shut in frustration. Law rested his head against the wall next to the door slightly, groaning against it. 

Why was he acting like this? 

Why was he heating up so easily? 

Why did he want to be around Luffy?

Why can’t he get his stupid, bright, and beautiful smile out of his he-

_Oh god._

_No, no, no, no._

Law breath in and out heavily, pacing back and forth in the living room. He thought it over and over and the result came out the same.

There was no way. Law swore to the heavens that there was no way he actually fell for the loud, stupid kid in a straw hat.

Just thinking about Luffy’s smile made Law’s stomach flip.

Law wanted to throw up.

_God, no. Please. Please don’t let this be happening. Fuck, no, no, no, no, no!_

When had this even started? When did Law become so … so weak at just the thought of him? 

It couldn’t have been the day they went to Skypiea Zone right? The talks with Shachi and Penguin? The lunch they had early that day?

Rubbing his face, Law went up the stairs to his room. He hoped that he could just sleep it off and it’d be business as usual in the morning. 

Tossing his phone on the bed, Law started to undress for bed when he heard his phone go off. Almost immediately wondering if Luffy had texted him.

Law groaned at himself for that. _You’re not some teenager in high school. You can control whatever this dumbass feelings ar-_

Another ding came from the phone and Law quickly snatched it up.

The message showed an image had been sent. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Law opened the message to see it was the photo Luffy took of the two of them at the sushi place. He had a small message under it that said ‘Look at the grumpy expression you're making!’ with some laughing emojis.

Now Law’s face turned completely red. 

_Fuck, why couldn’t you just pose properly for the picture?! You look like an idiot in that thing._

Horrified even more with himself, Law laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He had never cared for pictures before this. He hadn’t cared about what others thought of him too much. He hadn’t let that get to him.

Yet here Law was, wishing that Luffy didn’t see him as a complete downer. A boring person. An annoyingly pessimistic person. Somehow he was comfortable being himself around Luffy at the same time. He didn’t feel judged, like he had to put on a mask. Maybe this is what people mean when a relationship makes them want to be better for the other person. 

_You’re not in a relationship with him! It doesn’t matter what he thinks. It_ shouldn’t _matter what he thinks!_

A long sigh came from Law.

There was no time for a thing like this in Law’s eyes. He had to remain focused on his goals. A dumb crush was _not_ going to help him with his goal. The last thing he needed was to drag a poor, innocent Luffy into his mess of a life. 

Kid had been different. 

Much too different. 

For one, most of that attraction hadn’t been nearly this strong. Just an occasional flutter, but this _pull_. The pull Luffy had on him made his heart want to explode. And Kid had been involved in Law's kind of life anyways. He knew the black market like the back of his hand and had a strong gang to back it up. 

Luffy didn’t have a clue. 

Sure he had a knack for getting involved in fights but when it came to the dirty and messed up parts of Sabaody, Law would worry for Luffy and his brothers. They seemed so caring towards him as well, if something were to happen to Luffy ... Law didn't want to imagine it. 

Not to mention he had a cop as a friend. 

The thought of Zoro made Law’s expression scrunch in annoyance. The name always came up, in almost all of their conversations. Unlike the others, Luffy had never said Zoro was just a friend. At least not from what Law could remember. 

_You’re probably crushing on a guy who’s already taken._

Maybe Luffy couldn’t even be bothered with relationships. Just from the way he made friends so easily, with such a carefree way of life. Luffy didn’t seem like the type to tie himself down to someone else. 

No, Luffy is too _free_. 

It just wasn’t a good fit. The two of them were just so different. Two completely different lives. 

And yet, Law couldn’t slow down his racing heart. 

_This will all go away soon. For now, the most he is to you is a friend. That’s it. That’s all it can be. Maybe after getting out of the family business, it could be different._

Even then, Law doubted there could be more. 

Reaching for his phone, Law typed a reply to Luffy with, ‘Next time, give me more of a warning when you take a photo’

Just a Law put his phone down, a notification came from Luffy right away. It read, ‘Yeah! I’ll text you when we should meet up next time!’ The message was followed by a lot of photos of random gifs. 

_You should deny it. Tell him you're busy. Make an excuse. Anything._

Instead he typed a simple ‘okay’ before closing his phone. He hated himself nearly immediately for replying back, but he couldn’t help it.

Law knew in the back of his mind that this crush, something he hadn’t had in a long time, was the beginning of the end for him. 

Missing Scene from the Hospital: 

“I apologise for hitting you with my car.” Smoker began, “I’m sure we can work out some-”

“Didn’t you yell at him for being in the way at first?” Luffy asked. 

“I didn’t know, okay!” Smoker yelled. 

“Hmm, I think I can accept that apology,” Ace said, pretending like he was thinking, “Although we can get a lot of money out of this.” 

“Sabo said to sue,” Luffy said, checking his phone again. 

“Goddamn it Luffy! You don’t have to tell him right now!” Ace yelled. 

“But you both get mad at me if I don’t tell you something happened right away!” 

“Okay but that’s _you_ . This is a _me_ issue,”

“I’ll let you two sort this out,” Smoker said, moving to leave. 

“Wait, wait!” Ace said, “I was going to say, I could accept it if you take me out.”

Smoker stared at the patient. 

“Like kill you?” 

“I mean a date. God you’re slow for the guy who hit me with a car,” Ace groaned. 

“You’re blackmailing me … in front of your little brother … for a date?” 

Looking over to Luffy who was still typing away on his phone then back to Smoker, “Yeah, I mean you rejected me the first time sooo?” 

Coughing to hide his flushed cheeks, Smoker muttered, “Fine,” 

“Yes! Ow, shit,” Ace hissed after moving too suddenly. 

“Sabo says that you’re stupid.” 

“Tell him to go back home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so excited for this part of the fic, I couldn't help myself posting again. 
> 
> Next time, Law's family dinner chaos :'DD Poor Law. Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	8. A Family's Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Donquixote Family's dinner with some announcements.

Unnaturally quiet. 

That was the only way to describe the scene of the Donquixote family dinner, inside of Doflamingo’s huge mansion. The only sounds from the dinner table were the clankings and scraping of utensils across the plate. 

The glares thrown across the dinner table did not go unnoticed. Maybe by Sugar who focused all attention on her food, uncaring for the thick tension in the room.

Much like Law, who only rolled his eyes at seeing the other family members throwing disgusted looks at the other. He just wanted the entire dinner over with, tempted to start the argument ahead of time so they’d be done with it. No family dinner was complete without an argument. 

It seemed Law wouldn’t have to wait for long, taking a glance over to Doflamingo, who strangely enough didn’t have his pink feathered coat on. Doflamingo seemed to be quite annoyed by the lack of conversation at the table. 

Sighing, Doflamingo began, “Okay, why the hell-”

“It’s all Gladius' fault!” Dellinger yelled out to get in the first word. 

“Pica ordered me to, you brat!” Gladius shot back. 

“What hell were all you going to do there anyways?” Diamante asked, “That place was a waste of space anyways.” 

“That was a good ass bar though,” Machvise said before throwing back the bottle in his hand.

“Exactly! It was a good bar!” Buffalo yelled. 

“I was planning a party there in two days but no!” Dellinger yelled, “It just had to be torn down for some mafia style killing?!” 

“You shouldn’t be planning parties at bars!” Giolla scolded, “Do that at a summer house!” 

“But the summer houses are too far!” 

“Can someone explain what is happening,” Doflamingo asked, “Pick Law and I up to speed.” Law glared at him for the mention of his name.

“Gladius blew up a bar that _we_ still wanted to go to!” Baby 5 yelled before stomping her foot on the table, “And you killed my fiance in the process!”

“Okay, the young master ordered that one. And I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone. Burn the building _and_ kill her fiance,” Gladius said, “But Pica-” 

“You did that?!” Baby 5 yelled at Doflamingo, “How could you?! He needed me!” 

“Which fiance was this?” Giolla asked Sugar. 

“The 34th,” Sugar said. 

“What did you expect Baby 5?” Lao G asked, “That’s every fiance so far. Maybe find a respectable man, worthy of this family’s great name for once!” 

_What’s so ‘great’ about it?_ Law stabbed the broccoli on his plate.

“That doesn't matter to me!” Baby 5 said, “If a man-”

“That shit doesn’t matter,” Dellinger interjected, waving her off and continued talking to Doflamingo, “What matters is that I made it known to everyone at school that I was throwing a party there. I threatened the owner, I sent out the invites, I ordered the food and beverages, and then the building burned to the ground! Now I have to find some new place in two days!” 

“Find another damn bar,” Diamante said.

“Why was that bar burned down?” Machvise asked. 

“Wasn’t paying our fee,” Pica answered. 

“But that bar was close to where Baby 5 and I got off of our assignments,” Buffalo protested. 

“Is that how she kept meeting those douchebags?” Trebol asked. 

“And you keep murdering all of them!” Baby 5 yelled. 

“Baby 5,” Doflamingo began, unbothered by the yelling. 

“No!” she yelled, throwing a knife at Doflamingo. It hit the back of Doflamingo’s chair with a loud thud. 

_Huh, dinner’s moving faster than I thought it would_. Law watched as Baby 5 began her futile attempts to take Doflamingo’s life, ruining the food on the table in the process. Dellinger and Buffalo continued their argument in the background against Pica, Diamante, and Gladius. Most of which was just either side yelling over the other with Giolla, Machvise,and Trebol interjecting at times. 

It took Law a bit to realize that this situation was not at all normal. No normal family went ahead trying to kill each other at the dinner table, nor kill their would-be-fiance on the daily. He hated how used to the situation he was. 

All fighting ceased the second the dining room’s door opened, making everyone freeze in place. 

Senor Pink walked into the mess of a dining room in silence. He turned to Doflamingo who had just pushed Baby 5 away from attacking him and said, “Apologises for being late.” 

“Alright I’m bored. Everyone sit back down,” Doflamingo said, sitting back casually in his chair. Baby 5 sent icy glares in his direction but went to sit down anyways, grumbling to herself. Doflamingo went to order the second round of food for the table due to Baby 5’s rampage destroying most of the food on the table. The second round always was prepared ahead of time given the many times there’s been actual fight in the room. 

“You haven’t spoken this entire time Law,” Giolla said, “You’re still as rude as ever! Even after five years, one would figure you’d learn some sort of manners.” 

Before Law could respond, Dellinger muttered, “That blond twink probably didn’t help him in that.” 

“I thought Marco was nice though!” Baby 5 said, “A very respectable doctor.” 

“He did seem very gentleman-like. G for gentleman!” Lao G announced. 

“You all wonder why I don’t want to come back here.” Law said with a glare. He didn’t know if he wanted to bring up Dellinger’s comment on Marco again but decided against it. “You know most people would just ask how college was like and how it went.” 

“You left the family. No wonder your manners got worse,” Senor Pink said simply. 

“Everyone acts like I died here,” Law muttered. 

“But it’s so wonderful that you can finally do something useful now that you’re back.” Dellinger laughed, “While you’re at it, make sure you get a personality other than studying and sarcasm.” 

“Yeah, you should look into one other than being gay and an ass.” 

“That’s homophobic!” 

“I’m gay too!” 

“Internalized homophobia is a thing. God, I thought you were a doctor,” Dellinger scoffed.

“That isn’t a doctor’s- Can someone change the subject?” Law groaned. 

“His medical expertise is very useful. You should be glad he left.” Sugar said, not looking up from her phone. 

“Five years gone and he can’t even talk to us!” Giolla exclaimed. As soon as Law had left high school, Doflamingo sent him to Dressrosa immediately to help the family more. It took the entire year after high school began before he could leave for college. 

“Not to mention he probably isn’t as good at fighting as before. He’s too skinny!” 

“Law should come back to training again, Doffy,” Diamante said, “I can get his skills back up to par.” 

“He doesn’t need your sword skills. He surpassed you, remember?” Trebol mocked and laughed at Diamante. 

“We can fight right now and I’d beat him! That’s my point!” 

“He should work on different areas. For example, gun training is much more useful,” Gladius said. 

_They talk like I’m not in the room._

The family members continued talking amongst each other what areas Law lacked in. He knew Doflamingo wouldn’t listen to the members. He already had a set schedule in Sabaody, not in Dressrosa. 

“Young master, he should come to Dressrosa!” Giolla exclaimed, “He can also meet with Violet and get rid of that stuffy hospital job.”

“I’m good,” Law said with an annoyed tone. 

“Have you _seen_ the bags under your eyes?” Dellinger asked in an exaggerated tone, “I have to give you credit for pulling off the I-went-to-sleep-at-three-am look.”

“Oh right! That’s what it is. No sleep equals a terrible attitude.” Gladius remarked. 

“It’s all that stress!” Giolla said, “So much stress for what? An education?”

 _This is what I get for being in a family where no one else has above a high school degree._ Law was tempted to point that fact out to her in the middle conversation but decided against it. 

“He could have a better respect towards this family!” Giolla continued. 

“I doubt him staying with you would have made a difference,” Diamante said under his breath. 

Giolla glared at him for the comment. Law didn’t know if he should just feigned a headache and leave early. He probably wouldn’t have to given the headache was already coming on. 

“You know Law, you seem like you need a good release. You’re so pent up, it hurts me,” Doflamingo said, putting a hand to his chest dramatically.

“I’m not quitting the hospital,”

“Oh no, no, no. Nothing like that. What I’m suggesting is maybe you should explore other avenues for release,” 

Dellinger giggled, putting a hand to his mouth in a weak attempt to hide it. Law rolled his eyes and moved to take a bite from the food on his fork. 

“I know you’re very single-”

The fork in Law’s hand clattered against the plate. 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re still with that red head, bearish hunk?” Dellinger mocked. 

“What does that mean?” Buffalo whispered to Baby 5. She leaned over and responded with a small, “I don’t think you wanna know,”

“We’ve _been_ broken up,” Law snapped. 

“That’s not what Trebol said from the video on your car.” Sugar said. 

“I can’t even see him anymore?” Law asked, his voice beginning to raise, “Doffy has even told me to stay close for information. And stop putting fucking cameras on me!” 

“But on the first day of being back you visit him?” Dellinger asked with a grin. 

“I’m not with him. I made that very clear to him.” Law said. 

“Yes, yes, that part is true Dellinger. It makes him very available,” Doflamingo said, dragging his fork against his plate. 

“Why are you even bringing this up?” Law asked accusingly. 

“I was wondering if you wanted, I could set you up with someon-”

“No,” 

“Yes,” Sugar said without much emotion.

“Definitely yes! Tell us the train wreck afterwards,” Dellinger laughed.

“Doffy, I thought you wanted me to focus on my assignments?” Law asked, “It’s why there’s no reason for me to go back to Dressrosa.” 

“Yes well, this handsome young man seems like he could _help_ you quite a lot,” Doflamingo grinned.

_Oh, that’s what this is._

Law sighed before looking at Doflamingo, “Who do you need to make a deal with?”

“I’m offended that you would think I’m sending you on a date in order to make better relations with my- a business partner.” 

The rest of the family members just stared at Doflamingo, not willing to say anything against his words.

“Go on the date Law,” Diamante said, bored, “It’s for the good of the family,”

“Why do I have to do it?” Law asked, annoyed.

“Does he have to do it?” Baby 5 asked, showing some concern unlike the others at the table.

“Why do you want to know? Looking for a new fiance now?” Dellinger laughed while Baby 5 went pink in embarrassment. Law glared, opening his mouth to respond when Trebol began to laugh. 

“He picked you Law, bwahaha,” Trebol said, “He saw a picture and asked about you and your relationship status. Do this date well and Doffy might even get a better deal!”

Gritting his teeth, Law kept himself from yelling at all of them. He hated how they thought he was just some object to give away at a moment’s notice. Not to mention there was Luffy. _You’re not even dating him!_ Law reasoned with himself. Yet, he felt like he was betraying him in some way or another. 

“Now, now, it’s not imperative that you accept Law. However,” Doffy began, “I would very much appreciate you taking my gracious-”

“Fine whatever,” Law grumbled, no longer wishing to hear Doflamingo’s long winded reasoning. He knew the older man wasn’t going to take no for an answer, like with most things. Besides, if it went well Law might forget Luffy entirely. He knew this was highly unlikely however. 

“Great, your date is tomorrow at the-”

“You answered that date for me, didn’t you?!” Law yelled. 

“Don’t yell at the young master!” Giolla scolded. 

“You said yes anyways,” Doflamingo said with a grin. 

“That’s not the point!” 

“Don’t worry, he’s exactly your type!” Doflamingo said, waving it off. 

“I don’t know how you can tell he is ‘exactly my type,’ when I don’t even know what my type is.” Law said. 

“So ginger’s?” Buffalo asked. 

_Wow, they couldn’t have been more wrong._ Law then realized that he couldn’t be sure what Luffy and Kid had in common. Probably the stupidity. But even that was very different from the other. Law didn’t have much time to contemplate it. 

“He could be into bara only though,” Dellinger said with a shrug. 

“Aren’t you sixteen?” Law asked, “How do you know what that means? _Why_ do you know what that means?” 

“Why do _you_ know what that means?” Dellinger questioned back. 

“He has red hair. He’s very strong,” Doflamingo said before suddenly stopping, “He has red hair.” 

“Everything I want in a guy,” Law muttered. 

“Why are you asking? Is there someone else you’re interested in?” Dellinger asked with a sly grin. 

“I have better things to focus my time on,” Law sneered. 

The thought of him spending that lunch with Luffy made its way into Law’s mind faster than he could stop it. He hoped that the blush wasn’t coming to his face and was covered by his annoyance. 

“Doffy, how is the Moriah hunt going along?” Diamante asked, “We haven’t spotted anyone in Dressrosa so far.” 

“Or maybe you’re not even looking,” Gladius said. 

“We are looking! But we also have important work to get done. Something you wouldn’t know about, burning down bars.” Baby 5 grumbled. The rest of the family continued on with the conversation. 

“You swear like we shot a dog!” 

“You killed a person!” 

“Everyone in this family has killed someone!” 

“Why is killing a person worse than killing a dog?” 

“It’s a person of course!” 

“Dogs are always better than humans.” 

“How can you be so insensitive?!” 

“Well, they’re definitely better than you Giolla.” 

“How dare you! I’ll-”

Getting up from his seat, Law barely muttered to Baby 5 next to him that he’d be going to the restroom. The arguing at the dinner table didn’t require him to stay there finally. He figured that he could possibly wait it out inside the restroom until the whole train wreck of a night would be over. 

The hallways had an old hotel finish to it. The carpet reminded him of the strangeness of one of the scary movies he had watched. A long hallway without much to it, yet eerie all the same. 

Footsteps down the hallway that didn’t belong to Law could be heard getting closer. That was until a limping Bellamy turned the corner. He had two black eyes, bandages wrapped around his chest, and a strange walk. The second Bellamy made eye contact with Law, he turned away immediately, heading off in a different direction quickly. 

Law watched him go off in confusion before shaking it off. He must have pissed off Doffy or some gang with his conceited and arrogant attitude and got his ass handed to him. 

The restroom door being closed, Law knocked on it loudly at first. No response came but when he tried to open it, it didn’t budge. 

A strange weight descended on his chest. Trying the door knob again, Law found it completely locked. 

“Hello?” Law asked, feeling something being caught in his throat. 

No response came. 

He couldn’t describe the feeling but something told him that he shouldn’t open that door. Some sort of instinct that told him no, and yet a morbid curiosity that told him yes. 

Going against his instinct, Law fished out his wallet to get his card to unlock the door. After fiddling with the card a bit, it finally clicked open. Law put the card away, hand frozen on the door knob. 

Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach, Law opened the door to be hit with a wave of the scent of sickly, bitter iron and something rotting. There in the middle of the bathroom a man sat, chained to the wall and breathing heavily. Three bodies of women littered the floor around him, obviously dead by the sight of their pale, horrid expressions. Blood littered the once pristine, pearl white walls, whether it be hand marks or blood splatters. 

The odor. 

The _stench_.

The worst of it had to be when Law met eyes with the chained up man in the middle of the room. 

Crocodile. 

The familiar, scarred man looked at him in confusion and helplessness. The gag in his mouth kept him from being able to do anything more than make some muffled noises. At first, Law could only see the blood stains on the man’s clothes, thinking that he must have no outward injuries. But taking a closer look at Crocodile’s strangely positioned legs, Law could see the tibia bones sticking slightly out in what could only be described as immensely painful. Not to forget the pink feathered coat the man wore around his shoulders.

The repeated question invaded Law’s mind, going on a loop; _What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck. I need to-_

The door slammed shut sharply. He jumped at the sound, feeling the air on his nose from the slam. He briefly wondered if he had even seen what he saw, not having enough time to fully process the sudden gruesome scene. A large hand covered the door, Law’s eyes trailing up the arm to see an extremely pissed Doflamingo. 

Backing away, Law tried to calm his body from trembling as Doflamingo stalked towards him. Law’s back hit the wall making him jolt at the contact, a small gasp escaping from him at the same time. Shaking against the wall, Law could barely keep himself standing as he pressed himself against the wall. Law couldn’t take his eyes off of Doflamingo’s sunglasses, seeing his own wide eyes reflected in the red glass. 

“I guess … I forgot to mention that this restroom was out of order,” Doflamingo said calmly despite the vein on his forehead throbbing. 

Even though he knew that Doflamingo couldn’t do much to him, Law couldn’t stop himself from shaking. 

“You know, I just know that this door had been locked, Law.” Doflamingo said, leaning down to Law’s eye level. Law wished he could press himself so hard, he’d sink through the wall. 

“And I still had the feeling that it would be opened anyways when I heard where you had gone too,” 

All Law could do was stare back in silence, mouth slightly left opened in shock. He didn’t want to risk saying anything wrong at that moment. Law knew it happened rarely but each time Doflamingo had gotten to this point, he would remember it vividly. 

“Why open a locked door Law?” Doflamingo asked. 

Doflamingo hadn’t laid a finger on him, but Law could have sworn his throat was being crushed.

“Well?” 

“I … I could-”

A loud beeping sound sliced through the tension in the air. Law’s pager for the hospital had gone off in his pocket, making Doflamingo and Law’s eyes immediately fixate on it. 

“Oh that’s your cue!” Doflamingo said happily, dropping the angered expression faster than Law could blink. Doflamingo wrapped around Law, gripping his shoulder harshly. He leaned to Law’s ear to whisper, “The family, your shitty friends, and anyone else on this fucking planet you could think of, don’t know that this restroom ever existed. Got it?” 

“Yes, Doflamingo.” 

“I did a lot of fucking work to get him here, so I better not see you running your mouth to those who’ll get their ears cut off.” 

“Understood, Doflamingo.” 

“Great!” Doflamingo’s grip on Law’s shoulder relaxed to a playful kind as he dragged him along through the hallway, “It’s so wonderful that you agreed to the date too! You know a rich man is also a great way to set yourself for success in the future. He could even be a nice change from that brute of an ex of yours.” 

Law’s heart remained pounding against his chest, even as they made it to the front door. It matched with the pager’s beeps that were still going off. The words from Doflamingo barely register in his head.

“I’ll get a chauffeur for you tomorrow. It’s at the one restaurant too, the Celestial. Expensive taste he has. I can tell he’s already trying to impress you.” Doflamingo grinned, “I’ll inform the rest of the family you left for work. Be sure to dress proper tomorrow!” 

Trying to get far away from the older man, Law began to walk towards the front door on his own. His hand was stopped on the door knob by Doflamingo’s words. 

“Remember my words, Law.” 

Nodding as quickly as he could, Law slammed the door behind him. He ignored the staff who offered to drive him home instead and went to his car. Sitting inside the dark car, not bothering to turn on the engine, Law forced himself to stop shaking. 

It hadn’t been the bodies that had gotten to him. He had been used to it over the years, looking at dead or near dead bodies thanks to his field and line of work. The hard part was that two of the women had been laying in a position that reminded Law of his parent’s bodies. 

_This is what staying here will do to you._

Law remembered when Corazon had told him when he was younger. He begged Law to not become like Doflamingo, whom he had admired so much at the time. If he stayed here, would he become like Doflamingo? Would it be someone else instead of Crocodile he’d force into that situation? 

The thought of Luffy having that same look of helplessness made Law sick. He couldn’t even bring himself to be upset at himself for bringing up Luffy again. Law couldn’t bare to bring Luffy into this mess. 

Is being friends with him even worth it? 

Worth that huge risk? 

Taking out his phone, Law checked to see if there was a message from Bepo or Shachi telling him the emergency. Instead a message from Luffy popped up on his screen that had been sent during the dinner. Opening it, Law saw a picture of a black cat on the side of the road. For a cat, it sure didn’t look happy. Under it, Luffy’s message read, ‘It looks like you!’ 

Giving a small smile to the photo, a sense of dread washed over him just a fast. He rubbed his forehead with a sigh, staring at the message. 

That date. 

That stupid date he agreed to. 

Turning off the phone, he ignored the message and continued to drive back to the hospital. 

Against every instinct, he refused to respond to Luffy’s message out of pure guilt. He was going to rethink this whole, just friends thing. 

Every part of him repulsed the idea of meeting and dating someone new. 

Someone that wasn't Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear when I say, I didn’t plan for this chapter to be this dark and Dellinger was fun to write to be an absolute pain in the ass for Law. I am interested to see if someone can guess who Law’s date is. Could be an obscure or not obscure character, who knows. 
> 
> (and we'll get Luffy back fully in the next chapter dw)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


	9. Overdressed and Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law's blind date and the rest of the night.

Apparently Doflamingo couldn’t have been bothered enough to ask whether Law had a suit for the date or not. A box appeared right at Law’s doorstep after another long shift and Law was tempted to throw it out. 

Fixing his collar in the mirror, Law did the bare minimum when getting ready. A quick shave around his usual goatee and sideburns and some eye drops to hide his apparent lack of sleep. He mainly couldn’t wait to get out of the stuffy suit the second he put it on. The suit itself fitted Law perfectly, showing off his slim legs and tiny waist for a guy. 

Still Law didn’t appreciate the price tag that had been left on it. One look at it and Law rolled his eyes in annoyance. Another way for Doflamingo to throw his money at things that didn’t call for it.

As soon as Law had gotten home, he kept avoiding responding to Luffy’s previous message. As well as the note on his bed. 

The note came with the box attached to some overly priced watch that matched with his golden eyes. It mainly told him that a chauffeur would be coming to pick him up around five and drop him off back home around twelve or whenever he needed to be taken back. 

The date couldn’t take that long right? No way a simple dinner would last more than two hours. Maybe Doffy already had an idea of where the evening would lead too. Law grimaced at the thought.

The clock read 4:45 as Law stared at the watch and his phone. One having a message from Luffy left on seen, the other being a more subtle message for Law to make this date go off without a hitch. 

Turning his phone on mute, he turned to the watch and put it on his left wrist with reluctance. He met with the chauffeur outside the house. On the way, Law remembered how Doflamingo had mentioned the guy had seen a picture of him. But when did Doflamingo have a photo of him just lying around? 

_Goddamn it Doffy, whatever I should have expected him to do this on purpose. I should at least give the guy a chance._

A little voice in the back of Law’s mind told him that he would soon regret that thought. 

The Celestial placed itself right in the middle of the city’s busy business center and the tourist areas. Being an expensive restaurant at the top of a tall building where one could see most of Sabaody’s more pleasant parts. The restaurant reminded Law of a mix of modern with an eloquent night time club appearance. Most of the place had fit it’s black and white theme. 

A prestigious place that Law had only been to around two times. Both of which had been with Doflamingo for some business meetings, so he had never actually been to the restaurant in anything other than a VIP room. 

Law had already been wary of his date given the location they chose. It’s a type of place that Doflamingo or any other snob with money would pick to impress a person. 

_Give him a chance. He might be better than you think._

The waiter had only taken a look at him before nodding and said, “Right this way sir,” He didn’t even have to say his name because the restaurant worked to remember their client’s faces. 

To his surprise, Law had actually been taken to an empty table near the floor to ceiling windows. The waiter turned to him and informed Law that his date would be arriving soon and if he wished to order now, to which Law declined. 

_Strange, maybe something came up to make them sort of late._ Law picked through the menu boredly as he waited. 

It turned out he’d be waiting by himself for twenty minutes. 

_If they don’t show up in ten minutes, I’m leaving._ Law sighed and shut the menu close for what felt like the tenth time. He avoided going on his phone to not seem rude to his date but he slowly found himself beginning to not care whatever his date thought of him. 

The weight on his wrist from the watch bothered him greatly. Law avoided messing with it, but most of the time he just wanted to take it off. 

The thought of Luffy being in the seat in front of him. What a mess that’d be. The people around Law would probably be looking at Law with a different sort of pity as Luffy would proceed to eat the entire place out of business. Honestly, Law wouldn’t have cared for what those around them thought of the two. He’d be enjoying their date any-

_Stop, you’re not going on a date with him. This is supposed to get your mind off him. Well, my date isn’t exactly doing that good of a job-_

“Hey, Trafalgar Law right?” 

Normally Law wouldn’t care for a person’s appearance. Normally … but the man standing at the table next him nearly gave him a heart attack. The man with red hair (true to how Doflamingo so eloquently described) reminded him so much of a character from the Sora, Warrior of the Sea comic and tv show. 

Calmly and desperately keeping his burst of emotions inside, Law stood to greet him, “Yes, I am. I’m afraid I have been kept in the dark of your name.” 

“Vinsmoke Ichiji.” the man grinned at him. Ichiji too wore his own suit, although he held himself a lot more casual than Law would expect. The sunglasses seemed sort of strange for them being inside. 

_Oh my god, he is from Germa. And he’s from that famous scientist family who were based on the series._

By the time Ichiji had sat down, Law had forgotten all about how long his date had made him wait. Instead, he focused on seeming as casual as possible while forcing himself to not outright ask for the man’s autograph. 

“You look better than in your photograph.” Ichiji said smoothly. 

“At least you had a picture,” Law gave an easy smile back. He didn’t care for compliments usually, but he was very interested in getting to know the man better. 

“Guess you’re not disappointed,” Ichiji teased. 

Law prayed that his emotions hadn’t been so visible on his face after that comment. He would have left the restaurant in embarrassment. 

“Can’t say I am,” Law said casually. 

“Ever been here before?” Ichiji asked. 

“Not really, it’s been a while for me even being in the city.” Law said, easing into the light small talk. 

“Left for work?” Ichiji asked. 

“For college actually. A pain but needed for my job.”

“Oh? What do you work as?” 

“A surgeon, in the emergency room.” 

“How much money do you make?” 

That halted Law’s easy flow in the conversation. _He’s not serious is he? He didn’t just ask me that._

“Well, I make the standard amount for a surgeon.” Law said, skirting around the question. He didn’t see why that would be a relevant question for a first date. 

“Then why bother?” Ichiji asked boredly, “Why work in such a customer-service-like industry when you have your family’s money?” 

Now Law’s irritation began to grow. If he wanted to be berated for his career choices, he would have gone to another family dinner. He didn’t need another person telling him how to live his life. 

Thankfully the waiter came by again to their table before they could continue. 

“Are you gentlemen ready to order?” the waiter asked politely. 

Law could practically see the flip switch in Ichiji’s demeanor when the waiter talked to the two of them. 

“The Alabasta Wagyu for me,” Ichiji said dismissively. He hadn’t even bothered to glance at the waiter when ordering. 

“And the Burrata salad for him.” Ichiji continued before Law had the chance to speak. 

The shock of Ichiji just ordering for him resulted in Law saying nothing as Ichiji ordered their drinks as well. The waiter left without another word to them and Ichiji went back to focusing on Law.

The red headed man brought something up about his family business but Law was too annoyed to care for what the man had to say.

_I should cut my losses now and just leave. But he is paying for the meal. If I leave now, I’ll hear it from Doffy- Shit that’s right. Doffy set this whole thing up in the first place. I should have expected something like this would happen given what he would think is the ‘right fit’ for me._

“I’ve heard you will inert your family’s business.” Ichiji said. 

Law thought about how he would yell at Doflamingo for lying to him _again_ about taking him off the will. 

“Well, yes. I don’t have a particular interest in it.” Law said. 

“It would be better than working in a stuffy hospital.” Ichiji shrugged. 

_I can’t tell if he’s stupid or just can’t read social cues._

“What do you work in?” Law asked, trying to change the subject away from his own work. 

“Family business of course. Number one money maker and I might even inert it myself.” Ichiji said proudly. 

Most of the conversation throughout dinner continued like a business meeting. Law found himself talking about either the Vinsmoke’s family business or the Donquixote family’s relations and new projects. 

A significant amount of the information Ichiji asked about the Donquixote family, Law couldn’t be bothered with. He had to know certain things of course but none of it interested him. His one worded responses lead to Ichiji talking much more about his own family and their plans. As well as hinting the possible collaborations that would work between the two’s families. 

Stabbing through his salad, Law wondered if Doflamingo wanted some sort of merger of the two businesses. 

_He did say that I didn’t have to be with him. But that could just be another manipulation tactic. I really hope not._

The actual dinner between the two held an uncomfortable silence. Law just focused on his food while thinking about how he would hate to have to deal with two family’s going after his life choices. 

The few life choices he actually was able to make. 

Even when eating in silence, Law felt something was off. Like in the corner they were being watched but he headed no mind towards it. 

How would it have been like if Luffy had been here? He certainly wouldn’t have been talking about work. No, he’d probably bring up something dumb he and his friends did once. Or probably make a big scene over something that happened to him earlier that day. 

“I picked correct, didn't I?” Ichiji asked smugly, snapping Law back to reality. 

He had been smiling at his salad. Obviously not for the reason Ichiji thought. 

“It’s fine,” Law said, placing his fork down. 

He finished barely half of the food on his plate when he excused himself to go to the restroom. Looking around the restroom’s area, Law pondered how much longer he had to stay in the restaurant just to please Doflamingo enough so he wouldn’t hear the man’s complaining. 

Barely leaving the restroom, Law caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes looking towards him. Correction, two pairs of eyes staring at him. Just behind some of the decorations that separated the two sides of the restaurant. 

Pretending as though he hadn’t noticed, Law walked around the restaurant to try and see who exactly had been secretly watching them. Law didn’t even have to look very hard because the two men were not so covertly looking over to the table where Ichiji was, whispering to one another. 

“Where did he go?” the green haired man asked.

“What if he ditch Ichiji? Yonji take a picture just in case.” the blue haired man said. 

“I am! I am! Also keep it down,” 

“Pretty sure the guy is just hiding out in the restroom until he leaves.”

“I’m pretty sure if it were me there, that guy would be all over-”

“Can I help you two?” Law asked, glaring at the two with his arms crossed. 

The two turned back away from their spying spot in surprise to see Law standing at the side of their table. 

“Oh shit, he’s good.” the blue haired guy said while the Yonji guy (seriously that name sounded like Yoshi) tried to hastily put away his phone. 

Taking a better look at the two men, he recognized a quality they shared with Ichiji. The swirled eyebrows. Law concluded the three were more than likely related or were trying to start some strange trend. If Law hadn’t been so annoyed, it would have also been freaked out by how close to the tv show characters the two looked. 

“I’d appreciate it if you two wouldn’t spy-”

“Oh Niji look!” Yonji said, looking back towards Ichiji’s table. 

Law wanted to yell at the two for trying to distract him but was caught off by Niji saying, “Damn, he really going for that broad now?” 

Taking a look himself, Law could see Ichiji talking to another waitress. One who for sure hadn’t been waiting at their table. But the waitress could be seen blushing while the red head man smirked back to her. 

“Damn he played you hard,” Niji laughed at Law. Yonji joined in, making jabs about how Ichiji probably didn’t find Law worth the time anymore. 

More annoyed by the severe waste of time, Law snapped at the two, “I assume both of you are from the Vinsmoke family? I would be wise to leave before I inform of something … _distasteful_ to my uncle.” 

He hated playing the Doffy card, but by god Law wanted nothing more than to shut those two down for their incompetence. Maybe it was just a family thing to have such a strong lack of empathy and social skills. 

The two brothers instantly clammed up and Law took his leave back to his table. He didn’t even bother with sitting back in his chair before saying coldly to Ichiji, “I’m afraid I’ve lost my appetite for the rest of the evening.” 

“I was feeling the same. It’s pretty dull here anyways,” Ichiji shrugged, getting up from his chair. 

Law didn’t even entertain himself with the idea of telling him about his brothers. He didn’t even have too because the two spotted the green haired and blue haired men trying to sneak out of the restaurant. 

“What the hell…” Ichiji said under his breath. 

“Not exactly sublet, those two.” Law said tiredly. 

The red head man turned back to him in curiosity for him recognizing them. Law didn’t let him ask his question, instead he began to walk to the front where they would be paying for their meal. The host greeted them and relayed their bill which Law knew was going to be a large one just off the location. 

“I’ve got this, you’re a surgeon after all,” Ichiji said, holding out his card to the waiter.

Law swore his eye twitched at the comment. 

Wishing to argue against Ichiji, Law convinced himself it was not worth it. He just wanted to leave the restaurant immediately. Law left the elevator ahead of Ichiji without a care if Ichiji followed. Entering into the elevator beside him, Ichiji didn’t seem to care for the visibly upset expression across Law’s face. Law kept his distance and arms crossed at the elevator’s door closed. 

“Anything you had in mind to do next?” Ichiji asked, leaning towards him. 

Not making eye contact with him, Law said, “Home. I’m pretty sure my chauffeur is waiting outside for me.” 

“Oh that? I canceled it.” 

“You did what?!” 

A hand suddenly clasped down on Law’s waist while Ichiji leaned closer to the side of his head, “I was thinking we’d go back to my place. Maybe a movie? Something else would be more preferable though.” 

The hand began to slide further down his waist, “But we can go to your place if you’d like.”

“No thanks, I’ll order a car home myself.” Law said, pulling himself out of the other’s man grip. The action disgusted Law immerseably and he didn’t hold back on showing it. 

The elevator doors opened and Law was the first out of the room and making his way to the outside of the building. The sun barely had begun to set, giving the city streets a nice glow while the lights began to turn on. They had only been there for a little more than an hour but Law swore it felt much longer. 

A loud reeve from a sports car came down the street. The sleek, bright red car pulled up right next to Law who had already been walking down the street. The act just reminded Law too much of Doflamingo, further irritating him. 

“Oi,” Ichiji called out from the car. Him slowing the car to follow Law had actually begun to build up traffic. The other drivers were already becoming visibly upset by Ichiji’s actions. 

_Classy._

“What?” Law asked, reluctantly stopping. He didn’t want to be embarrassed in public further by this man, seeing as some people had stopped to look. 

“You sure about that ride?” Ichiji asked, casually as though he didn’t insult him the entire date. 

“Yes,” Law said, with a definitive tone, “I’m sure you, with _your_ family’s money, can find someone else to occupy your night with.” 

Ichiji didn’t react at all to the comment, “Alright, I’ll call you later.” The window of his car closed before Law could yell at him for even thinking he’d respond to his calls. The car speed off with the other cars behind him still honking and yelling at him for holding up the street. 

Leaning against one of the buildings Law sighed in frustration. 

_I should have seen this coming the moment Doffy said he’d be the one setting me up with someone._

That same emptiness began to fill Law’s chest. It reminded him of the time Law hooked up with Kid, only slightly. Didn’t make him feel any better. Being alone on the streets of Sabaody after a terrible dinner with no ride home. 

At first he thought of maybe taking the subway home, but the suit would make him stand out far much for his taste. Taking his phone out to order a car to take him home, Law saw his muted phone had two missed calls. He barely had time to catch the name before it received another call from none other than Luffy. 

That emptiness he felt a couple seconds ago dissipated faster than he could blink. Staring at the call, Law’s thumb hovered over the end button. 

_I should really just go home right now. He doesn’t need my irritated mood right now._

Yet he didn’t press end, instead picking the green answer button. 

_I’m answering incase he needs something important. Like an emergency,_ Law convinced himself. 

“Hey-”

“Torao! You finally answered! You should come over to my place right now. I’m with some friends at a small movie night. It’s gonna be fun!” Luffy’s enthusiastic voice rang through the phone. 

“Right … now?” Law asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just a small thing but I’ll send you the address-”

A sudden thud could be heard from the other line along with some incoherent yelling. Luffy seemed to be getting yelled at by a girl for some reason. Something about asking properly. At least it gave Law some time to decide. 

The only thing Law really was going to do was get a much needed drink, go home, and look over some papers for work tomorrow. But he didn’t really _have_ to do that. If it’s just a small meet up then Law would leave early anyways. 

“Okay, okay!” Luffy yelled before asking, “Are you busy right now Torao? It’d be fun if you could come over-”

“Sure, I’ll go.” Law said, before he could change his mind. 

“Yes!” Luffy cheered, “I’ll send ya the address right now, alright? See ya there!” 

Hanging up, Law stood staring into the street with his hand still holding the phone to his ear like an idiot. Briefly, Law wondered how Luffy would always contact him when he felt so down. Law still was without a ride, so he opted for ordering a car and copy and pasted the address Luffy texted him into the app. 

Looking out the window of the car, Law reminded himself that he would only be going as a friend. Besides, Luffy had invited him with some other friends too. That just proves it that Luffy was just a generally friendly person. Nothing more. 

Shifting in his suit, Law realized his big mistake. 

He was still wearing the suit from his date. On his way to see Luffy. 

Fighting the urge to groan out loud in frustration for the driver’s sake, Law wondered if he had time to change his outfit or do something before arriving. Now he felt like shit for going to Luffy right after an awful date. Luffy’s friends, who most likely dressed casually, would definitely question him about the suit. 

There was no way in hell Law would mention that he had just back from a date. 

Even if he planned on never calling back. 

The only option Law could think of was that he had just come from a family dinner. That would be the most reasonable. 

Just thinking back to the beginning of that date made Law irritated all over again. He should have left during that twenty minutes Ichiji had made him wait. Oh right, the man never did give a reason for that. Another red flag. 

The app on his phone told him that he was close to his destination, which Law found rather strange. Taking a look outside the window, it was obvious that Law was in the very rich area of Sabaody. Huge houses with large estates on the hills close by to the popular tourist center. 

Double checking the address, Law wondered if Luffy had given him the correct address. Before he knew it, the car began to pull up to one of the expensive looking gates of one of the mansions. Not wanting to risk it, Law called Luffy back before the driver could stop. 

“Are you here yet?” Luffy asked immediately. 

“Are you sure you sent me the right address?” Law asked. 

“Yes! I know because Nami typed it in for me.” Luffy said, “Are you getting close?” 

“I’m stopped in front of a huge gate.” Law said, trying to signal to the driver to wait for a second. 

“Oh cool! I’ll tell them to open it for you. Someone outside will probably lead you to the front.” Luffy explained before promptly hanging up. 

Law wanted to yell at him for hanging up so abruptly but instead he turned to the driver to tell them the gate would be opened. Going through the grand estate, Law felt somewhat relieved that he might actually not be so overdressed for the night. 

Still Law took off his suit’s jacket to at least hold in his arm as he exited the car when it stopped at the front. A person who Law assumed to be a butler stood at the front of the large mansion, offering to the driver to take the car. 

Quickly clearing up the misunderstanding, Law heard a familiar call from inside the house. The car drove off to leave as Law turned to see Luffy running from the inside of the mansion. 

“Torao! There you are!” Luffy said, wearing his usual sandals, shorts, and a workout shirt. 

Law couldn’t help how the lights of the mansion made Luffy’s face glow even more than usual. 

The younger of the two suddenly gave him a look of confusion. 

“It’s not that kind of party,” Luffy said, “Oh! You must have seen where the address was and came like this!” 

“I didn’t mean to come like this,” Law said, trying to hide his slight embarrassment.

“Well you look good anyways. Come inside, the rest are waiting!” Luffy said, running back inside the mansion. 

Law realized spending time around Luffy was _not_ good for his heart at all. He swore his heart leaped at Luffy’s casual compliment. 

Not wanting to look like an idiot and continue to stare into the mansion, Law followed after Luffy. 

“You said this was a small thing,” Law said, following behind a skipping Luffy. 

Looking around the mansion, Law felt as though he was at some sort of grand ball. The interior had an old Victorian era aesthetic. Along with some furniture that looked as though it belonged in a museum that were meant to catch moments of time that have long past. 

“It is! It’s just a movie night and we might go into one of the pools but we don’t really know.” Luffy shrugged. 

“Did you rent out a mansion for a movie night then?” Law asked, even though he knew himself that the question was ridiculous. 

It just didn’t seem right for Luffy of all people to be the owner of a mansion, much less live in one. Maybe it would explain his carefree attitude towards everything. 

“Oh nah, it’s my friend’s Brook!” Luffy said with a laugh, “He just lets us crash here.” 

Law didn’t know how to take that information, other than Luffy had some hell of a friend. 

They entered the kitchen area where a woman with orange hair leaned over the counter, texting away on his phone somewhat bored. The counter in front of her however, had a large variety of food and snacks displayed. Most of which were completely untouched. 

“Hey Nami!” Luffy greeted, beelining straight to the food. 

“You touch that and Sanji will have your head,” Nami replied, barely glancing up to him. 

Her phone clattered against the counter as she did a double take, looking directly at Law. 

“ _This_ is Torao?” Nami asked. 

“Yeah! Torao, this is my friend Nami! Same one from the night I got shot,” Luffy explained with a grin, “Nami this is Torao. He save-”

“It’s so great to meet you, Torao!” Nami said, practically shoving Luffy out of the way. 

“It’s actually Trafalgar Law-”

“It’s so nice to see someone have such exquisite taste in fashion. I recognize that suit brand anywhere,” Nami complimented before glaring to Luffy, “You didn’t tell him what exactly you invited him too huh?” 

“That wasn’t my fault!” Luffy said. 

“No, it’s not his fault. I just happened to come from a family dinner,” Law said, shaking Nami’s outreached hand. 

“Was it fun?” Luffy asked. 

“Tch, like hell it-”

The weight on his left wrist suddenly disappeared, making Law stop to glance at it. 

His watch had vanished off his arm. 

“Where did it-?” Law asked, looking at the floor around him before towards Nami. 

“Wow, you’re fast,” Nami said now much farther away from the two. She held his gold watch in her hand, “Not fast enough though. I would have been long gone with it if we had been in public. This is a very extravagant watch though.” 

Nami admired it further in her hands before her jaw dropped, “Holy, I’d estimate two hundred thousand at _least_.” 

“Wow, my college tuition on my wrist.” Law said sarcastically. 

“Nami, give it back to him.” Luffy whined, “Don’t rob him already.”

“Of course, of course,” Nami said, still weighing the watch again in her hands. 

“No, it’s alright. You can keep it.” Law said, holding up his hand. 

Now both Luffy and Nami’s jaws dropped at that. 

“Really?!” Nami asked, excitedly. 

“Yeah, I hated that thing anyways. A reminder of a not so humble man,” Law grimaced. 

“Oh like a sugar daddy?” Nami asked with complete seriousness. 

“I’m a surgeon.” 

“I see … well whoever gave this to you has lavish taste.” Nami said, money signs in her eyes as she stared at the watch. 

Luffy had only frowned at this. “So who did give it to you?” 

Briefly the thought came across to Law that a frown certainly didn’t fit Luffy’s face at all. 

“A family member,” Law said. 

“Thank you Law-kun!” Nami cheered while giving him a sudden, quick hug, “You’re welcome here anytime!” As soon as Nami had let go of him, she placed the watch on her wrist and observed it as she practically skipped to the next room with joy. 

“Do you get expensive gifts a lot?” Luffy asked. 

_Shit, I don’t want him to think I’m some spoiled rich kid._

“Well, I don’t really care for expensive things.” Law said. 

_I think I just made that worse._

“More like, I rather work for my own possessions.” Law added quickly. 

“I get it,” Luffy said before latching on to his arm, “The rest are probably waiting for us to start! You’re gonna love this movie!” 

A hand reached out quickly to the food on the table in a flash. Law could see Luffy’s cheeks had puffed up suddenly from shoving some food quickly into his mouth. Luffy dragged him along to the viewing room where loud laughter and chatter could be heard. 

It was only when Law entered the room did he realize that he really should have checked with Luffy’s definition of what a _small_ group of friends meant. 

“Everyone! Torao’s here!” Luffy announced.

There were probably well over five people in the room. Which wouldn’t have been too bad if Law had been expecting that many people.

But when Luffy said small, Law assumed that meant two or three other people. 

The rest of the group, lounging around in the couches and recliners, greeted back with different responses.

“Do _not_ go saying that to everyone.” Law said turning to Luffy, “It’s Trafalgar Law, nice to-”

Law got cut off by Luffy dragging him along to meet everyone individually. First going to a green haired, laid back man with already an open beer in his hand.

“This is Zoro! He works at the police station, remember?” Luffy asked.

“Temporarily,” Zoro corrected, “Thanks for saving this moron’s life, Law,”

“It’s no problem a-”

“This is Usopp, he’s really good at telling stories!” Luffy said, moving along from person to person. Most barley got a word in. 

“This is Sanji, he cooked all the amazing food you saw back in the kitchen!” Luffy explained.

“Ah yes, and I can see you’ve already sampled some of it, Luffy,” Sanji said in an angered tone despite his calm face. He then proceeded to yell at Luffy for the obvious crumbs on his shirt while Luffy tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

Meanwhile Law wanted to bolt out of the house.

_Ichiji, Niji, … Sanji, Yonji. The curly eyebrow … It’s possible that they’re just distant cousins. Or not even related and curly eyebrows are some new trend._

Law didn’t even want to ask or nor have that good of an impression of Sanji already.

“This is Chopper! He’s studying to be a doctor like you!” Luffy explained, pointing to a young teenager with a pink hat.

“Wow! You’re a doctor at 24?” Chopper asked excitedly, “Did you complete your residency or are you already done with it?”

“I-”

“And this is-” Luffy began. 

_Fuck me,_ Law thought immediately when he turned to see who else Luffy would introduce next.

“-Robin and Franky! They’re really smart!” Luffy said.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Robin greeted.

“Good to see you bro!” Franky grinned.

Nico Robin. 

Former right hand of Crocodile. 

The same women who went missing after Crocodile’s gang ran into some trouble in Alabasta. 

“And this is Brook! He owns this place,” Luffy said, bringing him to a long, skinny man.

“Wait Brook as in …” Law started. He realized if Shachi and Penguin were there, they’d passed out on the floor at the sight of-“Soul King Brook?” 

“Yeah,” 

“Yohohoho! Pleasure to meet you at least Trafalgar-san!” Brook said shaking his hand, “Glad I’m not the only one dressed up for the evening,”

 _Shachi and Penguin are going to be pissed if they find out I met_ the _Soul King Brook._ No wonder Luffy had led him to such a big estate. Brook’s music hit top hundred charts without even trying it seemed, of course the man had money to buy such a lavish place.

“Now that greetings are out of the way,” Nami said, walking into the room, “Let’s get this movie going already!”

“Alright, I’ll get the food everyone,” Sanji said, getting up from his spot, “Because _someone_ can’t wait!” 

Luffy looked over to side at that.

Everyone took their spots and Law found himself sitting next to Luffy and Zoro. Luffy who was more excited than anyone had his eyes glued to the large movie threaten like screen.

“Oi,” a deep voice said.

Law turned to see an open beer bottle being handed to him by none other than Zoro. 

“I’m fine,”

“Ha, the second you stepped in the room I thought, ‘Man, this guy needs a drink.’ Take it,” Zoro insisted. 

Even if Zoro might be more than a friend to Luffy, Law couldn’t help but feel some sort of connection of understanding between the two of them. Law muttered a thanks before taking the bottle.

The movie mixed with absolutely stellar food from Sanji manifested a quite enjoyable experience for Law. Most of the time Luffy and his friends would give slight commentary but nothing too over the top. Just enough to actually be watching the action packed blockbuster movie.

It was something Law had heard about it in passing but wouldn’t go out of his way to watch. Luffy obviously was more than thrilled at the high stakes and fast moving actions scenes.

Law had to stop himself from catching glances, especially because of how close Zoro was to him.

After the movie ended, Luffy and Usopp went about reenacting their favorite scenes. Most stayed off to the side to talk to each other and since Law was closest to Zoro, the two sat to the side silently together. 

Until Zoro spoke up, “How’d you find him?” 

It took Law a second to understand what the other man meant by that.

“As in where I met him? Or where I found him bleeding out?” 

“Eh both,”

The reminder of Zoro being a police officer came blaring in the back of Law’s mind. He couldn’t let certain information slip but thankfully he’s had his fair share of practice thanks to Smoker.

Sighing at that, Law answered, “I met him at my friend’s place. Nearly burned down the house and made a hole in the wall before we had even got there.”

“Sounds about right,” Zoro shrugged.

“Then that night I was coming back from the hospital, going home when I saw him off the street.” Law said before asking his own question, “How long have you known him?” 

“Three? Four years?” Zoro said, “‘round that,”

“Does he do this often?” Law asked.

“Be stupid? Yeah. Make friends everywhere he goes? Yup,” Zoro said before giving him a grin, “I couldn’t even escape it so you’re out of luck.”

“I didn’t- … how?” Law asked. 

“You have that fresh look of ‘This guy is going to get me killed,’” Zoro said, “Pretty sure most of us here thought that. Yet, we’re all still his friends,”

_Friends._

Right, that’s all Law was to Luffy too. 

“Let’s go to the pool!” Luffy called out with some whooping in agreement and others looking on with disappointment.

Nonetheless everyone followed outside, Usopp and Chopper deciding to just hop in fully clothed. Most were already wearing the swimwear under their clothes.

Law and Zoro stood off to the side causing Law to assume Zoro didn’t plan on swimming either.

“Can I see your phone?” Zoro asked.

“My phone?” Law asked.

“Yeah, I’ll put my number in,” Zoro said suddenly.

Confused, Law handed the phone over to Zoro. 

Almost as though on cue, Law found himself being lifted by two arms. He barely registered that Luffy had ran up behind him to pick him up, before Luffy jumped together inside the pool.

Law would like to say he definitely did not yelp at the sudden action. 

He would like to say ...

The water crashed around them, warm despite the night air that had previously surrounded them. Law couldn’t tell when the last time he had gone swimming, making him take a second to reach the surface.

Surfacing, Law gasped for air while Luffy laughed, saying something about Law’s expression. 

The water droplets on Luffy’s toned shoulders and smile washed away Law’s anger as quickly as it had appeared. It also distracted him from noticing Nami swimming up to Luffy.

“Luffy! Do you understand how expensive the suit is?!” Nami yelled, almost wringing Luffy’s neck off.

“I mean, I didn’t care for it much anyways,” Law said, treading to get back to the wall to lift himself up. Zoro gave him a quick hand while Nami continued to cry about all the chlorine getting into the suit.

Law did throw a quick glare to Luffy, “Grab me again and you’re gonna wish I hadn’t taken that bullet out of you.”

He definitely wasn’t trying to hide how he wished to have stayed in the pool for that split moment.

Laughing carelessly at the threat, Luffy continued to float around while Nami scolded him.

Wordlessly, Zoro handed his phone back to Law which Law glared at him for. 

“Couldn’t have given me a warning?”

“Hey, I really did put my number in.” Zoro said but Law could see the hidden smirk.

“Trafalgar-san, you can change inside. I’m pretty sure there’s something that can fit you for now.” Brook said, “You can leave the suit too. We’ll clean it up,”

Saying his thanks, Law went back inside to change out of his soaking wet suit. He came back outside in some workout shorts, a gray t-shirt, and dark hoodie. 

Everyone else spent their time messing around, splashing water at each other in the pool. Law caught a glimpse of the dark haired woman sitting at a table, a drink in her hands.

“Nico-ya,” Law greeted, taking the seat in front of her. 

“Trafalgar Law, what a surprise seeing you of all people saved Luffy’s life,” Robin said, stirring her drink, “Not so fitting for someone with the title ‘Surgeon of Death,’”

“Which is why, I’m speaking to you right now.” Law said, feeling her eyes analyze every movement he made.

“I assume you don’t work under Crocodile anymore?”

“No,” she replied, “I don’t delve into _that_ side anymore.”

Taking in this information, Law thought of how he too could leave like she did. Only having memories of being part of old black market schemes and gangs. He decided against informing her of her former boss's current predicament. 

“Then may I ask a favor of you?” Law asked, keeping an eye out on Luffy splashing around in the pool.

“Of course,”

“Don’t tell Mugiwara-ya a-” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Robin said, raising a hand to stop him, “I don’t know what you take me for Trafalgar, but I can see just how much you care for him.”

“I don’t care, I just don’t want people to know everything in my personal life,” Law said a bit too quickly.

“No worries,” Robin said, “I hope you find your own way out as well. You always seemed very uncomfortable at those meetings,” 

“Thank you,” Law said, feeling a weight lifted from his shoulders.

“Torao! Come back in the water! You’ve already changed!” Luffy called out from the pool, splashing around with Chopper and Usopp.

“No thank you, I’ve had enough of the water for today.” Law responded, showing his slight irritation.

Also he didn’t want to be caught staring at Luffy in the pool. That would have been mortifying so he’d not take any chances and stay on the side. 

Besides the woman in front of him already was giving him a suggestive smile as though she knew something he didn’t.

“Boo!” Luffy yelled which then started making Usopp and Chopper boo at Law too. 

Sighing at the childishness, Law gave in only by sitting on the side of the pool with his legs being soaked.

“Boring, the pool is heated too,” Luffy grumbled, floating past his legs.

“I don’t know who decides it's a good idea to swim at literal midnight,” Law said. 

“Me!” Luffy laughed. 

Law snorted a little at that response. The two shared a comfortable silence while the rest of Luffy’s friends went about laughing and chattering loudly in the pool. 

“Was your family dinner that bad?” Luffy asked suddenly.

“Yeah it was pretty annoying to sit through,” Law said, “It doesn’t matter now. Don’t take this the wrong way but I don’t really enjoy talking about them.”

“Mhm, you didn’t look too good when you got here.” Luffy said, taking Law yet again but surprise.

Consciously, Law knows by now that Luffy is unusually observant when it comes to certain things. But his laid back attitude and carefree manner always makes Law forget that part of Luffy.

“Thought you said I looked good in my suit?” Law questioned.

“That’s the suit! Not your face!” Luffy yelled before stopping, “Wait … wait I didn’t mean that!”

“No, I get it. My face is tiring to look at,” Law teased.

“No! You’re twisting my words!”

“You said it yourself,”

“I meant your expression! Not face!” 

“Uh huh,”

Sulking in the water, Luffy huffed out some air in the water to create some bubbles.

“You looked disappointed today,”

“Well, what about now?” Law asked.

Throwing a blinding grin towards Law, Luffy replied, “You look much better now!”

The comfortable silence between them came back. Law couldn’t keep himself from staring into Luffy’s warm eyes. 

_You don’t know what you do to me._

“Luffy! Law! Get over here to play Marco Polo!” Sanji called out from the other side.

“Oh! Let’s go!” Luffy said. 

Instead Law spent his time with Robin and Brook as referees while the rest played the game. Eventually it got too late in the night for everyone, most already drying off once it started getting too close to two the morning.

“Can you pick up the lasagna, Zoro?” Luffy asked carrying some of the chairs to put away, “My hands are full.”

“Law, can you get the lasagna?” Zoro asked while he picked up some of the other food off the outdoor tables.

Yawning, Law walked over to the food before saying in both annoyance and disbelief;

“It’s macaroni and cheese.”

Zoro and Luffy stared back at him in silence.

“How the hell did you two mix up macaroni and cheese for lasagna?” Law asked incredulously.

“Luffy said it first,”

“I didn’t get a good look at it!” 

The three bickered a bit while carrying the stuff inside. Law rested the macaroni and cheese plate on the kitchen table.

The rest of the kitchen had been cleared out of most of the food. Not that surprising given Luffy was in the same house. Getting ready to leave, Law started to order a car back to his place.

“Don’t you want a ride?” Luffy asked.

Law gave him a look of disbelief. 

“After last time, you believe I would ever step foot in a car with you?”

“Hey!” 

“I can drive you home, don’t worry about it,” Zoro said.

“No! No, no, no,” Sanji said coming out of the viewing room, “Do _not_ let this mosshead drive you anywhere. It doesn’t matter if the gps is hooked to his brain, he’ll end up in Skypiea City.”

“Wow, two hopeless drivers,” Law said.

“Shut up shitty cook!” Zoro yelled, his cheeks tinged pink.

“Road trip!” Luffy cheered.

“Shut the hell up!” Nami yelled angrily from the viewing room.

Like a couple of teenagers, the four men snuck out quietly to Sanji’s car. Sanji and Zoro sat in the front, leaving Luffy and Law in the back. 

“Are you sure about the suit thing Law?” Sanji asked.

Law hadn’t thought too much about Ichiji during the night, but Sanji appeared to be nothing like the other Vinsmokes. Sanji, for one, actually seemed to be a decent person, besides his constant flirting and quick to anger reaction with Zoro.

“Yeah, it’s not like I’ll miss it,” Law shrugged. 

“You should come back again for another movie night!” Luffy said. 

“I’ll think about it,” Law said, “You throwing me into the pool really lowered the chances of that though,”

“Where did you get that suit again?” Sanji asked, “I work at a restaurant and it’s sort of my dress code.”

“I actually got it from a family member but Nami-ya said she recognized it,” Law said.

“Didn’t she keep saying how expensive that was?” Zoro yawned, “We have a spoiled rich kid in the car.”

“I never asked for the suit. I didn’t even want to go to that dinner,” Law defended himself.

“See? Ungrateful,” Zoro laughed jokingly.

“Shut up mosshead! Sometimes people’s families just suck,” Sanji said.

“Thank you,” Law huffed.

“Hey Torao, did you like this movie or the past movies better?” Luffy asked suddenly. Almost as though he was trying to change the subject.

“Oh I never saw the other movies,”

“What?!” Luffy gasped, “You didn’t see the first five movies?! And we showed you the sixth!”

“I didn’t think it mattered that much. I still under-”

“It is a crime!” Luffy declared.

“Okay Luffy,” Sanji said with a slight laugh.

“He’s not wrong,” Zoro mumbled, drifting off.

“I’ll show them to you. Don’t worry, you’ll be up to date with everything in one day!” Luffy said.

“You act like I’m just going to agree to that,” Law said.

“But yeah, why not?”

“I’m busy.”

“When are you not busy?” Luffy asked.

“I can’t tell if he’s serious or just mocking me,” Law said to Sanji and Zoro.

“Sometimes you just … don’t,” Zoro said.

“That’s understandable,” Sanji laughed, “Anyways, this is your stop right?”

Looking out the window, Law gave confirmation before starting to get out of the car. 

“Hey, hey! Text me when you can do a movie thing again!” Luffy yelled out the window. 

“Luffy shut up! This is a nice neighborhood!” Law heard Sanji scold Luffy.

“I said I’ll think about it!” Law yelled back.

“Fine! I’ll text you!” Luffy laughed, ignoring Sanji’s words.

Law watched as Luffy and Zoro waved goodbye as Sanji drove off. That warm feeling in Law’s chest stayed as he closed the front door to his house behind him.

Smiling to himself, Law leaned against the front door in slight exhaustion. The rest of his house, quiet as it was dark.

He really thought the night would be so simple. But nothing ever seemed that way around Luffy. Luffy’s smile didn’t leave his mind for a second.

And Zoro and the rest of his friends didn’t turn out to be so bad to be around. Despite their teasing and loud nature. 

A light buzzing came from Law’s pocket. He smirked a bit, thinking Luffy must have decided to text him right away.

To his surprise, his phone’s screen showed an incoming call from none other than Eustass Kid.

Getting back to Brook’s mansion, Luffy walked over to a semi-asleep Nami who rested on the couch. He crouched next to her while Zoro and Sanji went about cleaning up the back a bit more. 

“Hey Nami?” Luffy asked. 

“Hmm?” Nami said, yawning. 

“Can … you not sell the watch?” Luffy asked. 

Nami blinked at that. 

“The watch Law gave me?” 

Luffy nodded. 

Nami closed her eyes and waited a moment, “You can keep the watch if you’d like.” 

Lighting up, Luffy began to speak before Nami said, “You’d owe me the price of the watch.” 

Luffy deflated at this slightly. 

“However, I’m willing to give you a twenty percent discount. No interest.” Nami said before glaring at him, holding out the watch for him, “No less. I’m already being very generous with this.” 

“Thank you Nami!” Luffy grinned, admiring the watch in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichiji and his brothers were difficult to get right during this date, but congrats to mossheadedbrows who guess the blind date right! 
> 
> This chapter was looong to make up for it being late ,,, also I personally have felt Law’s pain of being thrown into the pool with someone.  
> I’m about to have a field day with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sneak Peak of Chapter 10:  
> “Someone better start explaining. Right. Now.” Law threatened.  
> “... So how did your blind date go?”  
> “Where’s your suit?”  
> “You know, a new carpet would really help the room.”  
> “It wouldn’t need a new carpet if you idiots hadn’t screwed up this badly!”
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stephanov11)


End file.
